Russian Roulette
by MadeForTrapping
Summary: Arthur's world is falling apart and as the end of Camelot marches ever closer, Merlin must make a choice that will determine not only the future of Camelot, but the future of Arthur and him as well. Part 3 in the Forever Yours series!
1. Take A Breath

**A/N:**

Hello good readers, and welcome to the first chapter of Russian Roulette, which is the third in the Forever Yours series. I would highly recommend reading the two parts before this, Glitter in the Air first, followed by The Climb second. Otherwise, you can read this and be able to catch on pretty quickly what's happening!

A HUGELY MASSIVE thank you to Cori, who has been my beta reader through this whole series so far! Without her and her words of encouragement, this series would never get done and you'd never be able to read it! A HUGE thank you to all of you readers who keep reading and reviewing! It all means the world to me to know what you think!

The italicised lyrics are from Rihanna's absolutely fabulous single, Russian Roulette!

Now, for a serious note! There is a character death in this story which was hinted at in the last chapter of The Climb, and it's confirmed here in this first chapter to Russian Roulette. I've given a few 'graphic' details, so please, if you're squeamish or you don't like that sort of thing, read on at your own peril!

So, without further ado, here is Take A Breath.

* * *

**TAKE A BREATH**

_Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me_

Deafening silence filled Arthur's chamber as Owen tried to push himself up from where he was sprawled outside in the corridor. Arthur stared in complete shock, weights of ice crashing heavily onto his heart. _No, it can't be._ He kept replaying the last few seconds in his head, over and over, praying that Merlin hadn't really just used magic. Bile rose in Arthur's throat, and he wavered unsteadily on his feet. Finally, he had to walk over to the door frame and rest against it lest he collapse onto the floor. From the corner of his eye, he saw movement and quickly looked up, all of his emotions there for Merlin to see. Rage. Sorrow. Grief. Betrayal. Hate. Love. Everything that Arthur could be feeling, he was. It felt as though his world was coming to an end. Suddenly, the image of Uther filled his head. His father was gone. _Gone. _Arthur retched, his throat burning. He could hear footsteps coming towards him, and he looked up at Merlin, who stopped dead in his tracks. Arthur took a few steps back, wiping his hand across his mouth. He kept his gaze on Merlin as he reached for his sword, which had been knocked down from its place behind his door.

"Arthur..."

"Don't talk to me," Arthur whispered, and Merlin tried to step towards him, but Arthur backed away, lifting his sword and levelling it at Merlin.

"Arthur, please..."

"I said don't talk!" Arthur roared, and Merlin flinched. He watched the hurt pass across Merlin's face and for the smallest of seconds, Arthur wanted to take Merlin into his arms and kiss the pain away.

Arthur and Merlin, two men who had been so close only moments before, now stood on opposite sides of the room as strangers. Arthur stared at Merlin and tried his best to shut off the feelings he had for the other man, desperately wishing that the pain he was feeling now would go away. Only hours before he had given Merlin his virginity and asked him to be his life partner. Arthur could still smell Merlin on his skin, their scents mingled from the hours of love-making that were now marred by the revelation that Merlin had magic. Tears filled Arthur's eyes, and Merlin once again tried to get closer to him, but Arthur stumbled further back, stopping when he stood beside Owen, who had managed to push himself to his feet and was clinging to the wall. Arthur wiped at his eyes with his free hand and saw that Merlin's own eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, I'm so sorry that I kept this a secret from you. I never meant to hurt you..."

"Liar!" Arthur snarled. The sound of running footsteps and Sir Galahad's voice filtered through the stone corridors. Merlin cringed at the viciousness in Arthur's tone, but Arthur continued remorselessly, "I bet you even lied about loving me..."

"Never, Arthur! I could never lie about that! Arthur, calm down, let's talk..."

"I was a fool! A fool to ever think that somebody like you could ever love someone like me! Was anything ever real, Merlin, or did you lie about everything?"

Arthur took a breath and more hurt and pain weighed him down as he began to wonder if Merlin had ever loved him, if everything that had happened the past week was nothing but an intricate trap to snare him. _No,_ his soul cried out, _this man loves me, I can see it in the way that he looks at me. If nothing else, I know that he loves me. _From the corner of his eye, he could see Owen smirking openly, and it proved too much for Arthur. Not only had this man killed his father and gloated about it, he was now enjoying the collapse of every dream Arthur had cherished. With a pain-filled cry that bounced off the stone walls, Arthur turned and slammed his sword all the way through Owen's body. He didn't stop pushing the sword through until Owen's stomach was flush against the hilt, Owen's eyes open wide with disbelief and pain. Arthur felt Owen clutch at his shoulder as Arthur savagely twisted the sword to the left. Merlin cried out for Arthur to stop, but all Arthur did was kick Owen's body to the floor, just as Sir Galahad came to a screeching halt with six other knights behind him.

An icy calm began to settle over Arthur as he stared down at Owen's lifeless body, the floor beneath the man turning a vivid red as life-sustaining blood flowed freely. He looked down at his sword which was smeared with the blood of the man who had caused almost as much pain as Merlin. Arthur then looked down at his left hand, which had been scrunched into a tight fist throughout, securing the ring reserved for the King of Camelot. Looking up at Sir Galahad, who looked as though he had blood all over his armour, Arthur spoke.

"Is it true, Galahad? Is the King of Camelot dead?"

Arthur watched as a mixture of emotions passed over Sir Galahad's face before the knight nodded slowly.

"The guards that patrolled outside of your father's chambers weren't there, Arthur. I presume that Owen killed them and that any accomplices disposed of the bodies immediately. I'm so sorry, Arthur."

Arthur nodded and opened his clenched fist, revealing the ring from within. Dropping his sword to the floor, Arthur placed the ring onto his finger and stared at it for a long moment. A gentle touch on his shoulder brought Arthur back to the present.

"I'll take Owen's body away, and I'll send for the maids to clean this mess up. Why don't you let Merlin take you for a walk and..."

"I am going nowhere with him."

Arthur spoke with such coldness that Sir Galahad immediately removed his hand from Arthur's shoulder. The young man looked at Sir Galahad, who was looking at Merlin, and then settled his gaze upon Merlin himself.

"Take him to the dungeons, Galahad, and make sure that he is kept under tight guard until I say otherwise."

"Arthur, you've had a shock, and you're not thinking straight..."

Arthur's head snapped around to glare at Sir Galahad, who glared right back at him.

"I am your king, Galahad, and what I command will be done, with or without your acceptance. Now, you have a choice. You will take Merlin to the dungeons personally and see that he is chained and locked up, or you will spend time in the stocks to remind you whom you obey."

Arthur watched as Sir Galahad battled with the loyalty he felt towards him, and with the loyalty that he felt towards Merlin. Straightening his back and bowing his head respectfully, Sir Galahad pointed to two knights to go and restrain Merlin. Arthur watched silently as they grabbed Merlin, as Merlin began to shout, scream and cry for him not to do this. And a part of Arthur wanted to stop it. As Merlin was dragged from the chamber, he lashed out with his feet and fists, trying to free himself from the knights' iron grips. For a moment, Arthur felt confused. _He has magic, so why doesn't he flee after casting a spell?_ The remaining four knights fell into place behind the leading two, with Sir Galahad following at the rear. All the way down the stone corridor, Arthur could hear Merlin screaming for him to release him, that something was coming, and that they needed to be together to face it. _Lies,_ Arthur thought as three maids arrived, armed with buckets of water and faces of remorse. _What else will he lie about to save himself?_

_If you play, you play for keeps  
Take the gun, and count to three_

Leaving the maids to their gruesome task, Arthur began the slow and lonely walk towards his father's chambers. Each step felt heavier than the last as he edged ever closer, and at the junction with the main staircase, Arthur stopped and put a hand to his chest. His heart was beating furiously, and he found it hard to breathe. Closing his eyes, Arthur felt a few tears slide down his face as he tried to regain control over his body. The deathly silence of the castle threatened to overwhelm him. Footsteps hurrying up the stairs broke the silence, and Arthur scrubbed at his eyes furiously as Jack came into view.

The young man stopped a few steps short of Arthur, and the two of them looked at each other, blue eyes filled with sorrow locked with green eyes that were filled with the same emotion. The news of Uther's death must be spreading through the entire castle, the entire town. Memories of the years that had gone by flashed in Arthur's mind—the times he had spent with Jack, speaking of the unfairness that his father had often shown towards him; of love interests that eventually proved to be nothing more than infatuations; of the hope that he would one day be as good a king as Uther. Jack was the only other servant, other than Merlin, whom Arthur opened up to when he needed someone to talk to, because Jack always knew the right words to say. Now, they met here, on the staircase after Arthur's world had come crashing down around him. Jack was the first to make a move, coming up the last few steps before pulling Arthur to him in a tight hug, which Arthur returned, letting all the pain and weariness he felt flow into Jack's comforting arms. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Jack pulled away.

"Are you going to your father's chambers?" Jack asked, and Arthur simply nodded quietly, afraid that if he spoke, he would break down in tears. "Would you like some company?"

When Arthur nodded, Jack took hold of Arthur's arm and guided the young man slowly up the stone stairs. Neither spoke as they made their way upwards and when maids and other serving staff stopped on the stairs to pay their respects to Arthur, Jack sent them away with quiet words. Stepping into the main corridor, Arthur's feet felt heavier than before, and he could feel his heart racing just as his breathing began to quicken and bile began to rise in his throat. When he thought that he couldn't take any more, a small hand at the base of his back comforted him, calmed him. Looking at Jack, Arthur took a deep breath and continued walking, back straight and head held high, just like Uther would have expected. The closer he got to the chambers, the more maids and knights he saw milling around. Arthur had to pause for a moment when four maids, all in a small group, passed by with buckets filled with blood-stained water. _Was there so much blood?_ Images came to his mind then, showing grotesque pictures of what could be waiting for him, and he shuddered before moving forward once again.

A few moments later, Arthur stopped outside the door that was pulled tightly shut and heavily guarded with ten knights. _Where were they when my father needed them?_ Arthur thought and shot each and every one of them a look that showed exactly what he thought of them. Each of the knights dropped their gaze, and when Arthur stepped towards the door, one of the knights spoke hesitantly.

"Your highness," he began, and Arthur turned his attention to him. The young knight cleared his throat and carried on, "I'm not sure you should go inside, not with how your father is..."

"I will go where I please," Arthur snapped, and he felt a sharp prod in his back from Jack. Arthur looked at his friend and took a breath, before returning his gaze to the shaken knight. Arthur suddenly remembered that this young man was the youngest knight that had ever been accepted in Camelot, and that Arthur had often seen him making loving eyes at one of the serving maids. "I'm sorry. I understand your concern, but he is my father, and I need to see him. Let no one disturb me whilst I am inside."

The young knight, called Alexander, nodded respectfully and opened the door to Uther's chamber. The stench of blood and bile suddenly flooded over Arthur, and it took all of his self control to stop from retching. Taking a breath, Arthur walked inside the chamber with Jack behind him, who knew that the young king could not be alone at the moment. The doors closed behind him, and the light from the candles and early morning sun threw disturbing shadows across the room.

Arthur's eyes were instantly drawn to the blood that still remained on the floor, walls and furniture, and Owen's words came back to haunt him. _Your father screamed, Arthur. He begged me not to kill him._ Arthur stepped inside further and saw that the door to the wardrobe that had housed Uther's clothes was hanging off, splintered and dented. Walking up to it, Arthur traced the size of the dent with his fingers and grimaced as congealed blood and hair strands stuck to his fingers. Turning around, wiping the blood off on his breeches, Arthur saw a shattered chair lying in a corner. One of its broken legs lay on the blood stained linen of the grand bed in the middle of the room. Once Arthur's eyes were drawn to the bed, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the shape of his father's body beneath the sheets. _You need to see him,_ Arthur reasoned with himself as he felt fear creep up through his body. _You need to see him and make sure that it's not some horrible nightmare._

Arthur took a breath and stepped over puddles of blood to get to Uther's bedside, as well as broken pieces of wooden furniture and torn clothing. The sun was a little higher now, and the first rays of the new day washed over the bed, bathing it in false warmth. Arthur's finger tips rested gently at the corner of the bed sheet as he gathered all of his strength for what he was about to do. Hooking the soiled fabric between his fingers, Arthur slowly pulled the sheet downwards, exposing Uther's face bit by bit.

Uther's hair was bloodied and clumped together, some of it torn out completely. Arthur had seen something like that before, after having witnessed a villager drag a small boy by his hair for stealing a loaf of bread for his sick mother. A large and angry welt spread downwards from Uther's left eyebrow to his chin, the skin curled up at the edges. Dark, purple rings surrounded both of Uther's eyes, and Arthur suddenly felt that Owen's death had been too quick. _I should have kept him alive,_ Arthur thought, _so that I could torture him bit by bit, every day for the rest of his life._ The only other mark that marred Uther's face was a cut across his lips, which were caked in congealed blood. There was one more place that Arthur needed to check, and once again, Owen's words came filtering through his thoughts again. _I found that slitting his throat was even greater entertainment._ Pulling the sheet down further, Arthur gently tipped his father's head upwards, exposing the messy wound that stretched across the pale skin.

Pulling the sheet back up, Arthur paused for a few moments and let everything sink in. _My father's dead. I'm now the King of Camelot,_ his rational side reasoned, but it was suddenly overwhelmed with the thoughts of his inner self. _But I'm not good enough! Nowhere near good enough to follow in his footsteps!_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Arthur turned around and saw Jack standing in front of the doors, having not moved since entering. Walking over to him, again avoiding the congealed blood puddles, Arthur stopped and felt small hands close around his.

"Jack, I want you to make my father the finest burial clothes," Arthur said quietly. "And I want you to arrange for his body to be moved to the crypts."

Jack nodded and squeezed his hands. "What about you, Arthur? What are you going to do?"

Arthur didn't know how to answer, so he just moved to the side and opened the doors before walking out. Before Arthur knew it, he was back in his chambers which were now clean and smelled of soap. He walked to his bed, climbed atop it and lowered himself onto the blankets where Merlin had lain only hours before. Burying his face in the pillows, Arthur cried for the loss of not only his father, but for Merlin. Merlin, whom he had loved so much, and who had repaid that love with betrayal.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o **


	2. My Turn To Go

**A/N:**

Here's the next part for Russian Roulette! Huge thank-you's to Cori, my beta, and to the readers who read and review! Please, read and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

**MY TURN TO GO**

_I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go_

The small group, headed by Sir Galahad, hurried through the castle on their way to the dungeons. The soft footsteps of the knights were drowned out by Merlin, who was thrashing wildly and screaming furiously to be let go, that this was all a mistake. Merlin's face was bright red, his throat raw from the screaming. His lower arms and wrists hurt from where he had twisted himself around to get out of the knight's grasp. He kept looking back at Sir Galahad, trying to catch the knight's attention so that he could stop this and Merlin could race back to Arthur. Yet the knight avoided looking at Merlin, and as they descended the main staircase, Merlin's screams slowly got quieter and quieter, until he was simply sobbing to be let go. Once they reached the ground level, Sir Galahad took the lead and stopped at the stairs, confronted by Gaius, his face fraught with anxiety.

"Step aside, Gaius," Sir Galahad commanded sorrowfully. Merlin looked up at the old physician from reddened eyes, his eyelashes heavy with tears. "Arthur has ordered Merlin to be taken to the dungeons, and I intend to see it done."

"Arthur? Ordered Merlin to the dungeons?" Gaius asked, confusion clearly evident in his tone of voice. "There must be a mistake."

Sir Galahad looked back at Merlin, who opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words that remained out of reach. Merlin could see the conflict in Sir Galahad's eyes as the knight tried to think of what to say, because no matter what was said now, Gaius would eventually find out. Letting out a sigh, Sir Galahad looked back at Gaius.

"No, Gaius, it's not a mistake. Arthur wants Merlin to be placed in the dungeons until further notice." Gaius opened his mouth to speak, but Sir Galahad continued, "I don't know why, Gaius, but I have to take Merlin to the dungeons now. Please step aside."

Gaius took a step forward and stopped, his eyes locked with Merlin's. Merlin could see so many emotions pass through the old physician's eyes, but the most prominent emotion was fear. _He's scared for me,_ Merlin thought, and he began to cry again, his whole body shaking. Within moments, he felt a warm arm wrap around his neck and his head was pulled onto a shoulder, inhibited by the presence of the knight who only moved slightly out of the way. Gaius spoke gently, and Merlin's tears gradually subsided.

"Galahad, allow me to accompany Merlin to the dungeons with you," Gaius said, and Merlin felt a wrinkled hand smooth his hair, like a mother would a child who needed consoling. "I promise you, he won't try and cause any trouble."

Merlin twisted his head and looked at Sir Galahad, hoping that the knight would grant him this one courtesy before he spent the rest of his life rotting in the dungeons.

"Very well, Gaius," Sir Galahad answered, and Merlin visibly relaxed. Galahad pointed behind Merlin and ordered, "I want you four to go and retrieve those reports that I received and wait for me outside the king's chambers. And you two — follow behind us."

With that, Sir Galahad turned on his heel and headed down the small side corridor which led to the dungeon stairs. Merlin looked up at Gaius and the old man smiled kindly at him as the knights reorganised themselves according to Sir Galahad's instructions. With a slow glance behind him, Merlin saw that the two knights who held his arms were now behind him, creating a human wall that only pushed him further away from Arthur. Feeling a gentle nudge from Gaius, Merlin stepped forward and followed after Sir Galahad, each step feeling more like a death sentence than the last.

As they walked down the corridor and began to descend the stairs, Merlin began to feel sudden fear at the prospect that Arthur would leave him down here in the dark._ No! _his inner voice screamed as his blue eyes saw monstrous shapes appear from the shadows created by the torches. _Arthur won't do that, he loves you!_ Yet the further he walked into the depths of the dungeons, the more unsure Merlin became, and the more frightening the shadows looked. _Yes, he would,_ his brain reasoned, _because why would he want a liar near him, especially one who claims to love him?_ Feeling utter despair and the need to cry all over again, Merlin was only kept by doing so because of the man walking beside him. He hadn't only betrayed Arthur, he had let Gaius down as well. _I've messed everything up..._

Suddenly, they came to a stop, and Merlin looked up to see Sir Galahad standing beside a cell door, the large metal structure looking like a torture device right at that moment. Although Merlin knew that he needed to walk through the doors, a large part of him wanted nothing more than to blast his way out of the dungeons and back to Ealdor. _But you won't,_ his heart whispered gently, _because you know that Camelot's in danger and you'll never leave Arthur to die. _He took a shaky breath, looked at Gaius, and walked the last few steps to Sir Galahad and the open cell door. Looking into the cell, Merlin saw that there was in fact a long bench below a small window, covered with a thin mattress. He looked back up at Sir Galahad and smiled a little thank you for the small kindness. _If Arthur ever finds out about this, Galahad's going to be in real trouble._ Slowly, but with his back straight, Merlin walked into the cell and heard the metal door clang shut noisily.

Turning around to look out of the cell, Merlin saw Gaius standing there beside Sir Galahad, trying his best to make Merlin feel comfortable. Merlin walked up to the door and wrapped his slender hands around two of the bars, resting his head against the cool metal. A wrinkled hand rubbed the back of his neck and tears slid quietly down Merlin's cheeks, small, choked sobs filling the otherwise quiet cell. For a few moments, Gaius gently murmured words of support, and Merlin looked up sharply as Gaius whispered that he knew that Arthur must know about his magic. When Merlin looked into Gaius's eyes, he couldn't help but feel that there was some sort of 'I told you so' hidden within them. _And he was right, _Merlin thought as Sir Galahad cleared his throat.

"You need to go now, Gaius," Sir Galahad spoke, and Merlin watched as Gaius turned to look at the knight, mouth already open to object. "No, Gaius. I will leave word with the knights guarding Merlin that you are allowed to see him tonight. Now go, before word of your presence here reaches Arthur's ears."

Gaius turned around and smiled weakly at Merlin. "I'll come back as soon as I can, Merlin. Take care."

With that, Gaius turned and left, leaving Merlin, Sir Galahad and his two knights in the dank quiet of the dungeons. Merlin turned and walked over to the bench, noticing that the small window was directly in line with the main stairs leading from the court yard into the palace. He could already hear shouts and cries over the spreading news of Uther's demise, and he stepped up onto the bench and looked out. Merlin watched as maids with small floral arrangements began to dress the stairs, in preparation for not only the funeral of Uther, but for Arthur's coronation as well. _I should be by his side, making sure he's got someone there for him, _Merlin thought, and watched as Jack crossed the courtyard carrying a bundle of black silk.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned around and saw that the knights that had been outside with Sir Galahad were gone. _I didn't even hear them go._ He got down from the bench as Sir Galahad unlocked the cell and walked in, leaving the door wide open.

"What happened, Merlin? Why did Arthur put you here?"

All Merlin could do was look at the knight standing before him and rub at his eyes, wiping away what felt like an endless supply of tears. His right hand snaked up and pulled out the silver ring that Arthur had given to him, his fingers closing around it.

"Arthur found out that I... I use magic," Merlin spoke, although it came out as a hoarse sounding groan. He watched as Sir Galahad's expression didn't falter, which was a bit of a shock to the young man. "You're not surprised?"

"I always knew there was something different about you, Merlin. I just never would have thought it was magic." Sir Galahad frowned, a deep crease forming in the middle of his forehead. "If you can use magic, then why don't you just escape and go back to Arthur?"

Merlin smiled gently at the thought of being near Arthur, but the smile soon turned to a grim line as he remembered why he needed to stay close. _Elizabeth and her threat to kill Arthur. I'll die first before letting her touch him._

"There's something coming, Galahad, something that you couldn't even begin to imagine," Merlin answered and at the raised eyebrow, he elaborated, "I don't know the details, but what I do know is those snakes... they're just the tip of the iceberg. The people threatening Camelot are more dangerous than you realize."

"Does Arthur know?"

Merlin laughed bitterly then, his hand tightening around his ring. "I didn't quite get a chance to tell him, because he was dead set on sending me here." Merlin's eyes filled with tears again, and he couldn't stop them from sliding down his cheeks. He could feel the beginnings of a terrible headache blooming across his temples. "You need to keep him safe, Galahad. There need to be guards and knights with him at all times. Please, just keep him safe. Could you tell my mother what's happened?"

Merlin watched as Sir Galahad paced the floor of the cell quietly, his red cape flowing effortlessly behind him. _Please, let Galahad trust me enough to believe me._ Just when Merlin thought that he was going to get dizzy and his headache worse from watching the pacing, the knight stopped and looked at him.

"I'll personally make sure that Arthur is under constant surveillance, Merlin. You don't have to worry about that," Sir Galahad replied and then hesitated. Merlin's stomach lurched at the look on his face.

"Galahad? What is it?"

The knight fidgeted. "These people that you spoke of? They have a great deal of magic, don't they?" He paused to let Merlin nod slowly. The feeling in Merlin's stomach only grew worse. "Is it a woman, and two men?"

Again Merlin nodded and he stood up, fear etched into his face. He could see Sir Galahad thinking carefully about what words to use, as though just saying it bluntly would leave Merlin a blubbering wreck. Finally, the older knight looked at him.

"Believe me when I say that I wish I could tell you this with Arthur by your side. Please, sit down, Merlin."

Merlin sat down on the bench, his eyes fixed on Sir Galahad as the knight stood before him.

"Two days ago, there were reports that the outer villages of Camelot's kingdom were burnt to the ground, leaving no survivors," Sir Galahad began and paused for a moment, letting the words sink in. Sighing heavily, he continued, "I sent out three scouting parties to investigate these reports, and I'm afraid that they're true..."

"What of Ealdor, Galahad? My mother? Please, tell me that Ealdor's unharmed..." Tears welled up in Merlin's eyes and the silence that followed told Merlin everything he needed to know. As Merlin began to sob again, he screamed at Sir Galahad, "Get out! Get out!"

At a complete loss at how to console the grieving man in front of him, Sir Galahad turned and walked out of the cell, locking it behind him and leaving Merlin to his grief.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o **


	3. See My Heart

**A/N:**

A huge thanks to everyone for reading this, and for Cori! I know I say it every chapter, but well, once you have a great beta and great readers, you need to let them know how great they are!

Please read and review! It's really great to read what you guys think!

* * *

**SEE MY HEART**

All over Camelot, in the height of the midday sun, people gathered in small groups, talking in hushed voices, shocked at the news of Uther's death. Although they all knew how harsh a ruler Uther had been, they also remembered the many times Uther had helped and protected them. Mothers went out to the small fields outside of the main gates with their children and collected bouquets of flowers for the ceremony later, telling their children stories of the great Uther and all he had done. Fathers went to the local inns and taverns to drink and remember Uther – the good times, not the fear and oppression that had shadowed his reign. Even the horses in the royal stables were silent in their stalls, and servants and knights crept through the stone corridors of the castle. Yet in the depths of the castle, in the Pendragon family crypt, Arthur Pendragon, the uncrowned King of Camelot, felt the loss of Uther more keenly than anyone.

The family crypt was carved from the stone that the castle's foundations were built upon, a cream-coloured granite. Even the smallest of whispers to seemed like shouts in the silence of the crypt. Arthur had come here to think and reflect before, to marvel at the stone pillars that had been expertly carved from the bedrock and the domed ceilings that displayed angels and Latin words of remembrance. Now, though, he came here to spend the last few minutes with his father before the ceremonies began. _It's not fair, _Arthur thought and looked to his left. Morgana stood there, her face lined with weariness. The dark haired woman was wearing a black silk gown, and her hair was hanging loosely over her shoulders, shielding what Arthur knew to be red, puffy eyes.

Looking forward, into the middle of the crypt, Arthur saw his father's body resting on a stone plinth, which was simply carved and had the Pendragon family crest emblazoned on all four sides. Uther was dressed in the finest black silk robes with the Pendragon crest stitched delicately on the front of the tunic. There were three knights on the other side of the door, and Arthur had instructed them that no one other than Sir Galahad or Jack was to enter. When he had said that, Morgana shot him a murderous look. _I can't face Gaius, not yet._ The old physician was like a second father to Arthur, but with his emotional ties to Merlin... Arthur was just hoping to avoid him for as long as possible. _How can I look Gaius in the face, and tell him that Merlin has magic? That Merlin's lied to the both of us?_

Sighing gently, Arthur began to walk over to Uther with Morgana by his side. With each step that he took, the gentle glow from the candles created the illusion that the older man was merely sleeping. _But he'll never wake up from this sleep._ Morgana walked around to the other side of Uther and a myriad of emotions flickered in her eyes. Arthur cast his own eyes down. The cuts and bruises that had adorned Uther's face earlier were less prominent now, not so vivid in colour. A black scarf was tied around his throat, hiding the ugly wound beneath it.

"I can't believe he's gone."

Arthur looked up at Morgana as she spoke, her voice hoarse from crying. She turned her head and looked at him, her piercing eyes slightly reddened.

"Neither can I, Morgana," Arthur said simply, unsure of what else to say. It wasn't that Arthur didn't have anything to say, it was just that what he wanted to say about his father, he wanted to say in private.

"I imagine you're grieving terribly, Arthur," Morgana stated and Arthur looked up at her sharply, all too aware from past experience that the more sincere Morgana sounded, the more trouble it usually spelt for him. "But I'm sure that you didn't mean to put Merlin in the dungeons..."

"Quiet, Morgana," Arthur commanded, his voice low and threatening. "You have no idea what you're talking about, and I think it'd be wise if you kept your opinions to yourself."

Morgana fixed an icy stare on him and before this day, that same stare would have sent him running for cover as quickly as possible. Now, though, it annoyed him that she thought it would sway him to her way of thinking.

"Do not dare threaten me, Arthur Pendragon," Morgana hissed, and she looked down at Uther. "Do you think your father would have wanted this? To see you lock away your true love in a fit of grief? If he was here..."

"Don't you dare speak about my father!" Arthur roared, and Morgana pulled back, completely shocked at the outburst. Arthur's face reddened with anger, and his blue eyes burned with all the emotions that bubbled below the surface. "My father disapproved of Merlin the moment he found out about us, the moment I made a claim for Merlin the day we returned. My father never wanted me to be involved with a man, but he indulged me. If he was here, and knew what I knew, Merlin would have been put to the stake and burnt for the lying sorcerer that he is!"

Morgana stared at him, shock written across her face. He hadn't meant for her to find out that Merlin had the use of magic in this way, over his father's body on the day that Arthur would be crowned King of Camelot. But the words were out there now and he wouldn't take them back, even if he could. _She needed to know that Merlin's lied to her as well._

"He may be a sorcerer, and everybody knows that Uther hated anything magical," Morgana said, her voice wavering slightly, "But you are not your father, Arthur. You and Merlin have been side by side for the best part of two years and I fully understand why you're hurt..."

"How could you possibly understand?"

"But why do you think Merlin kept this a secret? I'll tell you why. He knows, as well as anyone else, that you have always been loyal to your father, and you have always tried to defend innocent people that needed defending. Why should he have wanted to put you in a position where you had to choose between the man who has raised you, and the man that you're in love with?"

Arthur was taken aback at the words, especially since they were reminiscent of thoughts he had had earlier that morning. Having cried for a long time at the loss of his father and of his lover, Arthur had taken Merlin's neckerchief and had held it close to his heart whilst his thoughts drifted to what had happened. A large part of him felt utterly betrayed. How could Merlin have lied to his face and promised that he didn't have magic? After hours of thinking and debating with himself, Arthur had come to a few solutions to those questions. One solution was because Merlin was trying to make sure that Arthur would never have to choose between him and Uther. _Exactly what Morgana's just said._

"Arthur, you're in love with Merlin and these feelings you have for him won't go away because you've locked him away in the dungeons," Morgana continued and Arthur looked at her, "You've lost your father, and you're still in shock. Tell Galahad to release Merlin, Arthur, and tell him that you've made a terrible mistake..."

Anger flared up in Arthur again and as he stared at Morgana, his voice lowered and became a dangerous growl. "The only person who has made a mistake here, Morgana, is you. If you think for one second, that I am going to release Merlin, then you're going to be severely disappointed. If you so much as dare to try and ask me to release Merlin again, I will have you locked away in your chambers until I see fit for you to be released. Do you understand?"

"Crystal." Morgana glared at him, but he could see that he had shaken her.

"Now, get out. I want to spend the last few moments alone with my father."

With that, Morgana left the crypt, leaving Arthur alone. He was angry, furious even, at Morgana's blatant attempt to tell him that he had overreacted, that Merlin had done nothing wrong at all. _What does she know? All she ever does is interfere and voice her opinions when they're not wanted! _As he looked down at Uther, tears came unbidden to his eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time in the space of a few hours.

_And you can see my heart, beating  
You can see it through my chest_

"Do you remember when I turned ten, and you sat me down in your chambers to talk about what it meant to be the King of Camelot?" Arthur spoke quietly and looked around, almost expecting someone to burst in, and intrude on his last moments with his father. But the crypt remained silent. Returning his attention to Uther, Arthur continued, "It was the very first time that you spoke to me about the subject, and I remember that I sat on the floor in a foul mood because you had brought me in from playing outside with Morgana.

"You sat down on the floor beside me, in your chambers where it was just the two of us, and took off your crown. I asked you what you were doing. You... you told me that for the duration of that talk, you were my father first, king second. I wish we had had more moments like that, father, because it meant so much to me." Arthur paused for a moment and took a shaky breath. "It meant so much because we hardly had any time together without the guards or knights, but when we did have time to ourselves, you... you truly were just my father and treated me like your son.

"You told me that being the King of Camelot meant that I would have to be three things. First, I would have to be strong, because the people would look to me in times of hardship and would need me to be strong for them. Second, I would need to be loyal to my people, and do what was best for them and their needs, because without the people, there would be no Camelot. Third, I would need to be compassionate, because in times of trial and tribulation, my people would need me to be fully aware of what they're feeling and what their thoughts are."

Arthur paused and sighed, the memory of Uther on the floor beside him replaying in his mind. The two of them had spoken for what had seemed like forever to his ten year old self, but each second of that talk had been precious to him. Not because Uther was giving him advice on how to be the King of Camelot one day, but because it had just been the two of them, and Uther answered every question Arthur asked, even the silly ones. Now though, looking down at the man on the stone plinth before him, Arthur realised with a sense of finality that those moments would never happen again. This thought brought on a fresh sprinkling of tears.

"Father, I don't want to be the king... it's not time yet, I'm not ready. There's still so much you need to teach me... to show me... how will I be a good king if I've already failed all three of the things that you told me? I'm not strong, father, not when all I want to do right now is curl up in my chambers and cry for as long as it takes for this pain to stop. I'm not loyal either, not when... not when I've locked Merlin, my best friend and lover, away for being a sorcerer." Arthur let out a choked laugh, with a touch of bitterness around the edges. "And I'm certainly not compassionate, because I threw Merlin away as quickly as possible without listening to him..."

Just then, the door to the crypt opened, and Arthur whirled around to snarl at the intruder when he saw Jack standing there, green eyes searching the tear stained blue ones staring at him. Jack closed the door behind him and moved towards Arthur, who quickly wiped the tears away. As Jack neared Arthur, the young King of Camelot saw that Jack held the only red tunic that Arthur owned, the one emblazoned with a gold dragon. _That's the first tunic that Merlin ever gave to me,_ Arthur realised and the memory of Merlin giving it to him sprang to his mind. Jack stopped in front of Arthur and held it out for him.

"I thought you could wear this today, Arthur." Jack spoke quietly, not because of how Arthur would respond, but because of where they were.

"Why would I want to wear that?"

Arthur fidgeted on his toes momentarily as Jack just looked at him, quiet and considerate.

"I know that Merlin's betrayed you and that he's hurt you deeply," Jack began, "And I know you had every right to throw him into the dungeons because you didn't know what else to do. But I also know that you're still madly in love with him..."

"I'm not letting him out of the dungeons, Jack," Arthur interrupted, and Jack shook his head.

"I'm not asking you to free him, not until you're ready," Jack replied. "I'm asking you to wear this because I want you to just remember the good times you've had with Merlin and because this was the one tunic that your father always approved of you wearing because it represented the Pendragon name."

Arthur looked down at the tunic and let Jack's words sink in. _He doesn't think I should release Merlin, _he thought but quickly corrected himself, _He thinks I should free Merlin when I'm ready._ He reached out and took the tunic, the soft feel of the fabric cool to the touch and memories of both Merlin and Uther sprang to his mind. Taking the clothing into his hands, he gestured for Jack to turn around so that he could change, which only took a matter of seconds.

"You're the only person who hasn't demanded that I free Merlin, Jack," Arthur stated and he smoothed the material over his chest,. "You can turn around now."

"It's not my place to tell you what you should do," Jack answered and looked at Arthur with his critical tailor's eye. He stepped forward and began to adjust Arthur's clothing. "When you're in love, the pain caused by your lover feels a hundred times worse than it really is, and you react more dramatically because of it. I know you're madly in love with Merlin, Arthur, but the question that only you can answer is this — are you in love with Merlin enough to be able to give him a chance to try and explain before you throw your relationship with him away?"

As Arthur opened his mouth to answer, there came a knock at the door and Sir Galahad walked in, followed by four knights. They were all dressed in their formal wear for the ceremonies that were about to commence. Sir Galahad stepped forward and bowed his head to Arthur.

"Your highness, the ceremonies are about to begin."

Arthur nodded his head and he looked at Jack who just smiled back at him. He gestured, and the knights stepped forward, lifting Uther's body up and carrying him out of the crypt.

After hours of crying for the loss of Ealdor and his mother, Merlin now stood on top of the bench in his cell and looked out the small window, across the courtyard to the steps leading into the castle. At the top of the courtyard steps and stretching around the entire courtyard, the trumpeters stood dressed in black tunics and black feathered hats, holding their shiny instruments in their right hands. From the underside of the trumpets hung a small banner, embellished with the Pendragon coat of arms. Merlin's gaze slowly filtered downwards, taking in the bright floral displays that the maids had been preparing earlier. Gazing now at the base of the courtyard steps, Merlin's hands wrapped around the bars to the window as the knights of Camelot, all dressed in highly polished armour, began to assemble in two lines. Every knight in Camelot seemed to be there, all except Sir Galahad. _He must be with Arthur._ Arthur. The soon to be crowned King of Camelot, the love of Merlin's life... _The reason I'm here,_ Merlin thought sadly. Shaking his head, Merlin's gaze came to rest upon the large funeral pyre in the middle of the courtyard.

Merlin had watched the funeral pyre as it had been constructed earlier, and his heart had sunk when he remembered that Sir Galahad had all but told him that Ealdor had been burned to the ground, as well as the other outer villages of Camelot. _Arthur's not the only one to have lost a parent,_ Merlin had thought as servants carefully carried out timbers and arranged them in the courtyard. The process had taken a great deal of time because the sun had been near enough directly above them when they had stopped. Now, though, as Merlin stood in his cell and looked out at everyone that was outside, he wished he could be there with Arthur.

The sound of the trumpets drew Merlin's attention to the top of the stairs. Drawing in a sharp breath, Merlin felt his heartbeat quicken as he caught sight of Arthur standing at the top of the stairs, blonde hair shining brilliantly in the sun, his face pale. Arthur stood for a moment staring out over the courtyard, which was packed to its full capacity with the people of Camelot. From where he stood, Merlin could still hear and feel Arthur's thoughts, so strong was their bond, and he wondered if Arthur could still feel his. _But what would it matter, _Merlin pondered despondently. _He's as stubborn as a goat and I've only made it worse by lying to him._ Merlin watched as Arthur walked down the steps slowly, and Merlin was suddenly overcome with extreme emotional pain, so painful that it brought tears to Merlin's eyes. _Arthur, let me out. Please, let me hold you and kiss away the pain._ Merlin watched as Arthur instantly stopped and looked around, almost as though Merlin had been standing right beside him talking aloud. After a moment, Arthur resumed his walk and stood beside the funeral pyre. Then, silence descended across the courtyard as Uther's body was brought out, held on a wooden pallet by the head knights.

From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Gaius step through the crowd and stand beside Arthur, just as Morgana did the same. The raven haired woman tried to hold Arthur's hand, but Arthur pulled his hand away, and Merlin could feel his irritation and anger. _What's Morgana done?_ Gaius, however, clasped Arthur's shoulder with his hand, and Arthur gave the old physician a faint smile. When the knights, headed by Sir Galahad, reached the pyre, they carefully placed the pallet down and stepped back in line with the other knights. Arthur turned and walked back up the stairs, and Merlin's awareness of his lover's emotions decreased with each step. At the top of the stairs, Arthur turned around and for a brief second, it looked as though the two of them had locked eyes and were staring at each other. _How can that be? He doesn't even know I'm standing here watching._

"People of Camelot," Arthur began, his voice clear, carrying across the silent courtyard. "Today, we mourn the loss of Uther Pendragon, one of the greatest kings to have ruled Camelot. Never has such a great king ruled our land and protected the people who live within it."

Arthur paused for a moment, allowing the words to sink into the silent crowd.

"Our king was killed in his chambers last night, after the guards had been slain trying to protect him. My father... my father fought valiantly to ensure that the assassin didn't reach myself or the Lady Morgana, and in doing so, dealt a killing blow to the man even as the assassin inflicted a mortal wound. He gave his life protecting his family, and he will be greatly missed."

Merlin watched as Sir Galahad stepped forward, a lit torch in his hands. He looked up at Arthur, who nodded solemnly, before stepping forward and lighting the funeral pyre. The sound of crackling wood began to fill the silence, and Merlin couldn't peel his eyes away from Arthur, who looked as though it was taking all of his strength to remain standing straight and proud. Merlin could hear Morgana crying gently, but all he could focus on was Arthur. His hands tightened around the metal bars that kept him caged and small plumes of white smoke came from beneath his hands. Blobs of melting metal fell onto the stone ledge and only when a small blob dribbled down the inside of his wrist did Merlin look at the bars. _Even my magic wants me to be free,_ Merlin thought sorrowfully. _But I won't leave Arthur._

"Citizens of Camelot, it is time to crown the new king." Sir Galahad's voice rose over the crackling of the pyre. He walked up the steps, the crown in his hands.

When Galahad reached the top, Arthur knelt on one knee with one hand over his heart, head bowed. The knight stood behind him and held up the crown for all to see, a shining piece of gold that glittered with red sparkles from the rubies.

"Do you swear to protect the people of Camelot, from all dangers and hazards that threaten to destroy this kingdom?"

Arthur looked up then, eyes staring out over the crowd as he prepared to take the three oaths of Camelot.

"I swear it."

"Do you swear to uphold the peace and prosperity of Camelot, so that every man, woman and child are treated fairly?"

"I swear it."

"Do you swear your loyalty to Camelot and to its people, until the day you die?"

"I swear it."

Arthur's head bowed to the people and knights of Camelot, and Merlin couldn't help smiling, proud of how strong and composed Arthur looked. _You'd never have thought that he's just lost a father and his lover._ Merlin watched as Sir Galahad placed the crown atop Arthur's head and tears blossomed in his eyes. _He will be the greatest king to rule Camelot,_ Merlin thought.

Glad shouts began rising from the crowd, now calling out Arthur's name, but Merlin felt a sudden sense of unease. He turned swiftly, and came face to face with Elizabeth. A strange man stood beside her, and a dainty smile graced her lips.

"From a great height, comes a great fall. Don't you agree, Merlin?"

Elizabeth laughed gently, and Merlin's legs collapsed under him. He fell heavily, crashing onto the wooden bench. He tried to move, straining every muscle. But Elizabeth's spell held him fast.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o**


	4. I'm Not Leaving

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay, but here's Ch4 to Russian Roulette! I hope you guys enjoy it, and I welcome all of your reviews! Ch5 crosses fingers should hopefully be online by Sunday!

* * *

**I'M NOT LEAVING**

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
I know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger_

Merlin's eyes became golden orbs as he tried to break through the magical force holding him down. Nothing happened, and Elizabeth smiled in mild amusement. Anger swept through Merlin's body like a tidal wave, all consuming as he tried to free himself from Elizabeth's grip. It was a similar sort of force that had held him to his knees only days before, and he could almost smell the stench of the black magic that the woman before him wielded. Sudden, extreme pain blossomed in his body and the shock of it arched his back, relaxing when the pain diminished, only to be hurt once again. His eyes filled with tears, and he let out ragged, choked gasps of air each time the pain took hold. Elizabeth, in her green silk dress, laughed gently and when Merlin's body relaxed for the fourth time, she advanced on him. Although trying to move away from her was futile, given the current situation, Merlin still tried and cried out when her hand snaked out and held his chin, black magic rushing through his body from her touch. Bile rose in his throat as Elizabeth stared into his eyes, images of death and destruction filling his mind as she maintained the connection.

"Enough, Elizabeth."

Through his pain-filled mind, Merlin heard the male voice clearly, yet Elizabeth still maintained her grip, both physically and magically.

"I said enough."

The connection between Elizabeth and Merlin shattered as the woman was pulled back harshly by the arm, leaving Merlin panting and trembling. He watched as the man and Elizabeth exchanged a thundery glare, until finally Elizabeth held her head high and sniffed loudly.

"If that's the way it's to be done, then so be it."

With that, Elizabeth turned on her heel and walked out of the cell, disappearing into thin air before she reached the barred door. Merlin stayed on the bench, although he could move his limbs freely now, carefully observing the strange man. He stood nearly as tall as Owen, and although his body was broad, he wasn't nearly as well muscled as Merlin's ex-partner. The man's face looked as though it had been carved from marble, all angular planes but with a delicate softness about the features. Piercing brown eyes locked onto Merlin's blue ones, hidden by the shaggy yet perfectly cut black hair that draped over his eyes. The man was dressed like a noble, with fitted clothes that appeared to cling to all the right places... _What am I thinking? _The man approached Merlin and sat down on the bench. Merlin quickly scooted over to the other side. Beneath the surface, he kept his magic within reach. _Except what good would it do against him?_

"Are you well?"

The question caught Merlin off guard, and for a moment, he didn't know how to respond. Slowly, Merlin nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The man smiled then, a warm smile that reached his eyes. _He's happy that I'm well?_

"I'm glad. Elizabeth can be... impulsive at times."

Merlin could still feel his magic bubbling through his body, even though at the moment, the man did not appear intent on harming him. Seemingly reading Merlin's mind, the man laughed gently and held out his hand, "My name is Alexander. I'm Elizabeth's brother."

"You're one of the two men coming to destroy Camelot?" Merlin asked, and when Alexander nodded his head, Merlin scooted even further along the bench.

"I am."Alexander stated simply, his brown eyes pinning Merlin in place.

"Why are you doing this?" Merlin asked and for a moment, a thoughtful look passed over the man's face as he considered his answer.

"There was a time, Merlin, when magic wasn't feared, when someone who had the gift of magic could openly practice it and improve the world around them. People could use magic to help others and everybody lived without fear of persecution. When Uther became King, the year that I was born, his leadership and fairness only strengthened the unity within the kingdom. When I was about three, my parents found out that I had magical abilities, and they were proud of me, so much so that they actively encouraged me to play with magic. They always made me feel special," Alexander answered, a small smile on his face at what Merlin presumed to be fond memories.

Merlin remembered briefly how his own mother had always told him that his magic was a gift, something that made him special in more ways than anyone else would ever be. _Mother. _Grief stabbed his heart, and he shut his eyes, fighting back tears.

"That year, my mother conceived Elizabeth and Edward, twins," Alexander went on. "For the next four years, magic played a large part in our lives because my brother and sister also had magical abilities. Edward could make plants grow, even when they were dead, and when the crops failed, the farmers sent for him to help. Elizabeth could control animals and whenever wild beasts threatened the village, she would stand in front of them, and they would obey her. My gifts varied, and so I helped out where I could. Elizabeth and Edward don't have specific memories of what they could do as children, but I remember all the good things that we did," Alexander continued, although the way in which he emphasised 'good' caught Merlin's attention.

"What happened?"

The dark haired man beside him turned his head to the side, and Merlin could see the strong set of his jaw, similar to how Arthur looked when he had to do something against his will or when he had a painful memory. _Arthur,_ Merlin found himself thinking, _if only I could talk to you, just one last time..._

"Just after my seventh birthday, a decree went out to every town, village and gathering place bearing the royal seal of Uther Pendragon. We were all gathered in the middle of our village and the village elder read it out to everyone." Alexander paused and looked Merlin square in the face. "Magic had been outlawed in all of Camelot, and any practitioners would be brought before the king to pay for the crime. Anyone caught helping the practitioners or shielding them from justice would face the same penalty. Everyone was shocked and at first thought that it was only a momentary lapse in judgement because he had just lost his wife a week earlier when she gave birth to Arthur. But when a group of knights came to our village, with another sealed decree stating the same... things changed."

Alexander fidgeted on the bench, and Merlin imagined that the other man was reliving painful memories. _It must have been hard for him, but he still doesn't seem to be a man who would want to __suddenly destroy Camelot._

"I'm guessing that things were tough?" Merlin offered a weak smile, one that Alexander returned as he nodded.

"Almost immediately, the village was divided. Half of them wanted to give my family straight to Uther so that none of the 'good' people could get into trouble. The other half were more sympathetic towards us, because of the good things that my siblings and I had done for them. So for a while, we lived within the village, but we were never allowed to practice magic in public in case we were seen," Alexander answered, before pausing to let sadness, then anger, and finally regret flicker across his face. Merlin edged closer to him, feeling a surprising amount of compassion for the man. "We were treated little better than lepers for the most part, but when they needed us, then we were suddenly their favourite set of children."

"I'm sorry you were treated like that," Merlin spoke sincerely, wondering briefly if the people of Ealdor would have done the same had they known about him.

Alexander laughed gently. "Why are you sorry? You weren't there to treat us like that. Then, the villagers who wanted to turn us in to Uther began to band together. Their children were stopped from playing with us, and when they passed us, they always made horrid remarks that often made Elizabeth cry because she didn't understand why things had suddenly changed. Then, the leader of the group came forward and told my parents that they had sent a messenger to Camelot to tell the king about Elizabeth, Edward and myself.. That night, as I lay awake, I heard my parents talk."

"About what would happen?"

Alexander nodded and Merlin edged ever nearer, not consciously aware of what he was doing. "My mother was in tears and my father was trying his best to console her. She kept saying that she had heard that some people had been drowned, whilst others had been burnt at the stake. My father tried to reassure her that they were just scary rumours, but I remember her sobbing that she didn't want anything like that to happen to us. For a while, there was silence, until my father asked her what she wanted him to do. She... she said that he had to take us into the woods and leave us there."

Merlin sat there in shock for a moment, not quite sure what to say. His facial expression must have communicated how appalled he was because Alexander smiled gently.

"I know it sounds barbaric, and at the time, I remember lying in the bed that I shared with Elizabeth and Edward, with fear running through my veins. But when I think about it now, my mother and father did what they thought was the best. I guess they thought that it was better to leave us to try and survive in the woods than leave us to suffer a worse fate if Uther ever got his hands on us. So the next morning, my mother folded up a few clothes, and packed some bread and cheese. I remember my mother hugging us tightly and crying, which confused Elizabeth and Edward. My father took us into the woods and in the deepest, darkest part, he hugged us tightly and walked away. Elizabeth cried out for him to come back, but I held on to days, we wandered in search of food, water, people... but we found none. About five days later, when the days were growing colder with the onset of winter, we stumbled upon a cave and saw a small fire inside. I took the three of us inside, and we curled up by the fire and fell asleep. We awoke to find a man roasting a small bird above the fire, with no spit or anything holding the bird. From that moment on, he became our father and for the next fifteen years, we lived and thrived with him. He taught us how to develop our magic in a good way, and by the age of nineteen, Elizabeth could not only control animals, but could use suggestive thoughts to magically control people. Edward could not only control the life and death of plants and trees, but now had the ability of foresight and healing. My own talents developed further, but I seemed to have a special skill with elemental magic and bending the four elements to my will. He truly was a great man, and we were always taught that no good could come from black magic. One day, our father took us into town, andthen, it all changed."

A sudden look of sadness and then anger swept over Alexander's face.

"He had taken us into the nearest village for supplies, as we did almost every week. Just as we were leaving with small bundles of cheese, vegetables and herbs, my father saw a woman get hit by her husband with a shovel. She screamed out in pain and ran inside her home. Our father... he went to her, asked to come in because he had seen what had happened, and he showed us that the arm had been broken. He said that he could help her, and she nodded, blubbering that it hurt so badly, until a white glow surrounded her arm and the bone knitted back ran out screaming almost immediately about what he had done and the men of the village... they grabbed hold of him and dragged him away. Elizabeth was going to use her magic to try and free him, but I stopped her. What use would we be if we were caught as well?"

Merlin instinctively reached for Alexander's hand, squeezing it as the man beside him continued.

"We made our way to Camelot and we stood in the main courtyard, just as our father was dragged out and tied to the stake. The woman that my father had healed was standing beside Uther. Uther then listed the crimes against my father, which I know the woman must have lied about. My father protested his innocence, said that all he did was heal the woman because of her broken arm, but Uther wouldn't listen. Instead, he said that all magic was bad, that no good could ever come of it. He looked over at the executioner and..."

A single tear slid down Alexander's face and Merlin let the man sit in silence for a few moments.

"I'm sorry about your father. But why punish the people of Camelot for something they didn't do?" Merlin asked and Alexander laughed bitterly before looking at Merlin.

"The people of Camelot are as bad as the woman who betrayed my father. How many people of Camelot know about your magic and accept you for who you are? How many think of your magic as a gift, rather than a curse?" Alexander replied, his hardened features softening as he looked at Merlin. "I know you're here, in this dungeon, because Arthur rejected you when he discovered the truth, and I'm sorry he did that. I'm sorry that you were thrown to the side the moment he knew you were something special... something more than he could ever hope to understand."

Merlin, his heart racing, tried to interrupt. "Alex..."

"Please, let me finish. Join with us, Merlin. We'll welcome you into our family the moment you join us and you'll want for nothing, I swear it," Alexander implored, and he leaned in closer to Merlin, their faces only a few inches apart. "I cannot promise that Arthur's life won't be at risk, but what I can promise is that Elizabeth won't be his downfall."

"She won't kill him?"

Alexander shook his head, and Merlin hesitated. He didn't know why, but he trusted what this dark stranger said and if joining them could save Arthur...

"You'll be with people who share your gift, who really understand you, Merlin. You have so much potential, but while you remain here, in Camelot, you'll never realise just how special you could be. So join us. For once in your life, you'll be able to be who you truly are, with people who care and love you for you..."

Alexander leaned in then and locked lips with Merlin, who froze in shock. Hot lips moved against his and for a moment, just a moment, Merlin's lips moved against Alexander's, and Merlin felt an intense surge in his magic at this intimate contact. Then he pulled back and quickly stood up onto the bench, looking out onto the courtyard as tears slid down his face. _Oh god, I'm sorry Arthur... please forgive me..._

Merlin continued to peer out over the courtyard as Alexander stood there before disappearing and leaving a small scrap of parchment for Merlin to read later.

As Arthur strode through the stone corridor's wearing the red tunic, he felt a horrible sense of foreboding wash over him. He paused at the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeons and the knights, following close behind him, paused as well. A frown spread over Arthur's features as he looked down the stairs, down to the cell that held his imprisoned lover. Slowly, he raised his fingers to his lips. After a moment, Arthur shook his head and resumed his walk towards the main hall and the urgen matter that required his attention. As he climbed the stairs to the upper level, Arthur heard a scream of pain. He glanced at Sir Galahad. The older knight gave him a grimly determined look, and Arthur let out a deep breath, his mind trying to filter through the basic details that they knew. Three men, bloody and near death, had been brought into the main hall, screaming that the snake demons were days away from Camelot and that the world as they knew it would end. Just the mention of the snake demons had been enough to cause Arthur to leave the courtyard whilst the rest of Camelot celebrated the ascension of their new king.

The doors to the main hall were open with maids running in and out, half of them carrying bowls of blood-stained water There were three wooden pallets on the floor, and atop of each was a man, or what could have once passed for a man. Blood was staining the floors and as Gaius tried to rush between the three, the old physician almost slipped on the congealing liquid. Images of how Arthur had found his father crashed into his mind, and he shook his head, trying to dispel those sickening memories. Arthur walked quickly forward and Gaius, having only just covered one of the men fully with a blanket, met the new king halfway.

"What's going on, Gaius?" Arthur asked and looked at the two remaining men, who were whimpering and clasping their hands together as though in prayer.

"I'm not sure. They show severe burns and puncture marks associated with snake bites, but mostly, they're just terrified, sire."

Arthur paused for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. "Are either of them able to talk?"

"The one on the far side will probably make more sense..."

Before Gaius had a chance to finish his sentence, Arthur was already moving towards the man. Sir Galahad whispered something to one of the maids and she brought Arthur a wet cloth. Arthur looked down at the man and could instantly tell by the paleness of his skin that there had been severe blood loss, although whether or not it was life threatening, he could not tell. Slowly, not wanting to cause pain, Arthur began to wipe at the man's face, exposing the clean skin beneath the blood and soot. The man's eyes flickered at the sensation, and he began to speak in broken sentences.

"The snakes... they came from nowhere... two men... a woman... all the snakes feared them... the village burned... flames everywhere..." the man gave a raspy breath, and his body shuddered. Arthur's face furrowed with concern, and he got a fresh cloth, continuing to clean the man's face while he laboriously told what had happened. "Other villages... burned away... march to Camelot... end is near..."

Arthur was none too gently pushed out of the way by Gaius, who held a small bowl full of crushed herbs and hastily began to apply them to the man's wounds. Allowing the information to sink in, Arthur moved towards the back of the hall, where the large wooden table was now flush against the back wall. As Arthur neared it, a sudden chill ran through his heart. _Ealdor._ On the top of the table was a large map of the kingdom, with large crosses through the majority of the outer villages. Arthur's eyes quickly scanned the crosses to see if any of them were Ealdor and... _Oh gods, no..._

"Ealdor..."

"I'm sorry, sire. I only received confirmed reports of the attacks there yesterday evening after you and Merlin had retired. I would have told you first thing this morning, but... with your father... I didn't want to bother you until I knew for sure," Sir Galahad admitted, and he pointed with a gloved finger to the map. "Every single outer village in the kingdom has met the same fate... no survivors..."

Sighing heavily, Arthur slowly straightened and turned around. The hall doors opened, and Arthur's heart almost stopped when he saw who stood there—Hunith and Galwaine, with William lying limply in Galwaine's arms. Smiling with relief, Arthur rushed forward, calling for Gaius to follow.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o **


	5. Close Your Eyes

__

**A/N:**

**Thanks to Cori, who has been an absolutely brilliant beta! Thanks to everyone for reviewing! I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within a week, but I'm also beta'ing two stories, so it might be a little longer! Please read and review!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**CLOSE YOUR EYES**

It was early evening on the first day of Arthur's reign as the King of Camelot. He was in his chambers, with his knights guarding the door, and Hunith and Galwaine huddled around his large bed where William lay. From the back window, Arthur looked over and saw Galwaine clasping William's hand, while Hunith dabbed at his forehead with a wet cloth. Gaius had left after tending to William, but not without telling him that it would be a miracle if William survived past the night. _How do I tell Galwaine that William won't be here tomorrow?_ Taking a deep breath, Arthur looked down at his hand, the matching ring that accompanied the one he had given to Merlin only a day before glinting in the candlelight. After their lovemaking, Arthur had watched Merlin place it on his finger, and they had promised to be together forever. _I wish you were here, Merlin, by my side. Why did you have to betray me like that?_

A shaky cough drew Arthur's attention back to the bed. Galwaine was now sitting on the bed, holding William's slender form against him. A moment of pain jabbed at Arthur's heart. _That should be me and Merlin. Together like that. Inseparable._ He walked over to the bed and noticed Hunith glaring at him as she wrung out the cloth. Arthur squirmed, feeling like a child about to be told off for doing something wrong. She had obviously heard about what had happened to Merlin the moment she set foot within the city walls.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, and Galwaine looked up at him, face smudged with soot and dust. Arthur sat on the other side of the bed, took the washcloth in his hand, and began to dab at William's brow.

"In great pain," Galwaine answered in a raspy voice before clearing his throat, "but my William is strong, and he'll soon be sitting quietly by the village pond watching me work."

"I know that now isn't the best of times, but could either of you tell me what happened?" Arthur asked, and Galwaine looked at Hunith, as though seeking her approval. With a nod of her head, Hunith turned away to let the men talk and started rummaging in the cupboards. Arthur wanted to ask what she was looking for, but was afraid to start talking to her, knowing that inevitably the conversation would lead to Merlin.

"We had received word from some of the farmers that they could see huge plumes of black smoke on the horizon. The village elders sent William and me to see what the farmers were talking about. When we got to the last village, we saw what they meant, but the smoke wasn't just in front of them... it was all around, in all directions," Galwaine began and looked down at William. "I wanted to go and see what was happening, but William said that he had a bad feeling and that we needed to get back and tell everyone to leave Ealdor."

Galwaine paused, and Arthur dabbed at the William's head some more. William coughed then and Arthur watched Galwaine's arms tighten even more around the frail form.

"We got back to Ealdor as quickly as possible, but when we told the elders and the rest of the village what we had seen, they were sceptical. No one wanted to leave their homes and crops. William tried to reason with them and the way he talked — it was as though he knew exactly what was going to happen," Galwaine continued and Arthur looked at him quizzically.

"William has the gift of foresight. He dreams the future and sees what could be," Hunith explained without turning to look at them. "He hadn't told Galwaine before because he was afraid what would happen. Not with Galwaine, but with the rest of the village."

Arthur couldn't help but feel as though his and Merlin's relationship was similar to Galwaine's and William's. As he looked at Galwaine, and at the way the man looked down at William, Arthur felt guilt stab his heart. _If Galwaine could stay with William, even though he hid a secret that could have ripped them apart, then surely you could have done the same?_

Arthur firmly pushed down the thought. "What happened next?"

"Just as William was trying to talk to them, a large bolt of blue lightning came from the clouds and struck the village elders, killing them. Have you ever smelt burning flesh, Arthur? I'll never forget that smell or the screams of terror that sent everyone running in all directions. I grabbed hold of William and Hunith, and tried to move us towards the road leading to Camelot. But I turned around, just for one last look..." Galwaine paused again as William opened his eyes briefly, a glimmer of hope on Galwaine's face that Arthur wished he could keep there.

Putting the washcloth to the side, Arthur picked up William's hand and held it tightly. _You have to live, William. You can't die, not like this. I won't let you._ And his inner voice responded, _If Merlin was here, he could heal him. If you really cared, you'd send for Merlin to heal him._

"What did you see?" he asked Galwaine.

"The hills became black and they seemed to move. Snakes as tall as a man came charging in an endless river into the village whist lightning struck everything that moved. Behind the snakes, sitting astride three horses, were a woman and two men, just watching as the villagers were killed one by one. It was strange, because where lightning should have struck us, William knew and kept us one step ahead of it." Galwaine smiled down at his lover, but that soon turned to a look of anger. "But I stopped because I saw a little girl hiding under one of the carts while her parents were killed right in front of her. I went to try and get her, but William yelled for me, and I turned around to see him get tossed through the air after lightning struck just a foot away from him..."

"It wasn't your fault, Galwaine," Hunith said, and she turned around to look at the young man, with a bundle of clothes — Merlin's clothes, Arthur realised — folded neatly in her arms. "William knows that, even if you don't."

Galwaine shook his head. "Instead of grabbing the girl, I ran straight to William and I heard her scream in terror and then... lightning struck the cart just as the earth began to quake and open up, swallowing people and snakes whole." A choked sob wrenched its way from Galwaine's throat. "So I grabbed William and Hunith, and we ran; we ran as fast as we could while everyone else died."

As tears slid down Galwaine's face, Hunith stepped to his side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We made our way to Camelot, but it wasn't easy. Fires grew up around us, almost trapping us if we weren't careful. Snakes slithered in large groups of about twenty, killing any living thing that crossed their path."

"You'll be safe here," Arthur said and the look that he received from Hunith made him flush bright red in shame. "William will be fit and well before you know it, I promise."

"And Galwaine will be there showing off until he gets thumped for his troubles," Hunith added with a smile. Galwaine managed a small nod. When Arthur attempted to smile at Hunith, he received another frosty stare. "Do not even think of trying to smile at me, Arthur Pendragon."

"Hunith..."

"Do not Hunith me. You broke your word and threw my son in the dungeons all because of who he is. Do you not remember what I told you the day you left Ealdor?"

Arthur felt ashamed, and then anger quickly followed it. Why did this woman, a peasant, think she had a right to speak to her king in such a manner? _But she's right, _a quiet voice whispered. _You promised her that you'd take care of Merlin._

"You told me that I fell in love with Merlin for who he was, not what he was," Arthur answered grudgingly, and Hunith held her head high, arms folded across her chest.

"That's right." A simple statement, but one that made Arthur look away. Hunith sighed heavily. "Has Merlin ever shown you a bad bone in his body? Has he ever made a threat against you? Has he..."

Hunith went very quiet, and Arthur frowned. She appeared to be staring at his hand, still clasping William's. Looking down to see what was so fascinating, Arthur's mouth fell open as he saw a white glow pass from his body to William's. As much as Arthur wanted to pull away, he couldn't because deep inside of him, he knew that it was helping William. Just then, William's eyes flew open and he breathed in deeply. Galwaine jumped and Hunith rushed over. Arthur quickly stood up and watched as William, with no help from his giant of a partner, pushed himself up in the bed. Gone was the paleness that blood loss had caused, as well as the scratches and burnt patches of flesh. Hunith turned to look at Arthur and Galwaine looked at him too, a huge smile on his face as he hugged William tightly.

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you!"

"I... I didn't..."

Hunith took a breath and held out the folded clothes. "Take these to Merlin. He'll have the answers that you're looking for."

Still in a state of shock, Arthur took the clothes and slowly walked out of the room.

_Say a prayer, to yourself  
He says close your eyes,  
Sometimes it helps_

A reddish glow filled the cell as the sun dipped behind the distant mountains and dark storm clouds began to move across the sky. Below the barred window, Merlin lay on the bench while small balls of white light danced through his fingers. The ring that he had been given by Arthur was now on his ring finger. It had been too loose at first, which was why Merlin had had it tied around his neck, but with a little magic, it now fit perfectly. The small note that Alexander had left felt as though it was burning a hole in his breeches' pocket, the message on it more damning and ominous than any warning the Great Dragon could ever give. _Two days remain. Choose carefully. _All of Merlin's tears had been cried out earlier, and now all he felt was a profound emptiness as his mind tried to process the events of the last twenty-four hours. He had gone from being Arthur's one and only true love, to Arthur's one true enemy, only to then take on the role of grieving son and finally find himself being romantically and magically pursued by a man who aimed to destroy Camelot with his siblings. _It's a fine mess you've gotten yourself into,_ his inner voice mocked, and he rolled over onto his side, face freezing between annoyance and surprise. There, standing on the other side of the cell, was Arthur.

Merlin jumped straight to his feet and the small glowing balls disappeared immediately as they stood there, staring at each other. After what seemed like an eternity, Arthur took the cell key from his breeches and unlocked the door, the sound of the turning lock screeching loudly in the silence. For a moment, Merlin watched Arthur hover at the doorway, unsure if he wanted to step into the cell. Finally, Arthur stepped inside the cell and closed the door behind him. Without realising what he was doing, Merlin crossed the space that separated them and wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur, burying his head in the shorter man's neck. Yet almost immediately, Arthur pushed Merlin away.

"I thought..."

"I know what you thought, Merlin," Arthur interrupted, and Merlin took a few steps backwards, giving him space. "Just because I'm here doesn't mean that everything goes back to the way it was before."

"Oh."

It was a simple statement, more so because Merlin hadn't really expected that sort of reason from Arthur. Merlin sat down on the wooden bench. They continued to stare at each other in silence.

"I have bad news about Ealdor, Merlin, and I wanted to be the one to tell you." Arthur spoke up at last, and Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Arthur stepped forward, but stopped short, as though just realising what he was doing. "I have confirmed reports that Ealdor and the outer villages of Camelot have been completely destroyed with no survivors..."

Although Merlin had been told first thing this morning about Ealdor and the loss of his mother, pain still swept across his face and tears that he thought no longer existed welled in his eyes. Before he knew it, Merlin felt a well-muscled arm wrap around his shoulders, and he was pulled none too gently into Arthur's embrace. Merlin thought that he felt Arthur's lips press against his head, but his rationality quickly chased that thought away.

"But there's good news..."

"Good news?" Merlin asked incredulously, standing up and looking at Arthur angrily. "What could possibly be good? My mother's dead, my village destroyed, my childhood friends gone! Tell me where the good is in that, Arthur, because I'm struggling to see the good side in anything since you threw me in here."

"So it's my fault?" Arthur retorted angrily and stood up in front of Merlin. Although only slightly shorter than Merlin, Arthur squared up to him as he had once done to Owen. "You were the one who lied, Merlin. You were the one to let me think I knew everything there was to know about you. You caused all of this..."

"How? By being different? By being better than the bloody Prince... King... of Camelot?" Merlin spat angrily, while the inner voice that knew better was beseeching him to stop this before more damage was done. "I didn't lie to you, Arthur, you never asked me if I had magical abilities, and even if you had, what could I have told you? Yes, Arthur, I have magical abilities, but please don't tell your father because I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I think we could make this work as long as I avoid being executed!"

"I would never have let that happen to you, Merlin!"

Merlin snorted and gestured at the dungeon cell. "You're right, you wouldn't have. You'd have just locked me down here, ashamed of who I am and would have carried on knowing that your dirty little secret was out of the way."

Arthur stepped forward and jabbed a finger hard into Merlin's chest, blue eyes ablaze with fury. "Don't you dare speak to me about secrets. Anything else that you've kept from me, or do I have to wait until I'm on my back for you to be honest with me?"

As soon as Arthur finished that sentence, he went flying backwards, magical restraints created by Merlin holding him firmly in place. Merlin stalked towards him, eyes a stormy blue flecked with gold, and Arthur screeched at him to release him. Standing in front of him, Merlin watched Arthur thrashing silently against the magical bonds and waited until Arthur was silent before he spoke. _To whatever higher power there is — Please, I'm praying that Arthur will understand._

"I've always been honest with you, Arthur. Always. As much as I could be. Do you know what it's been like, keeping my magic a secret from you and seeing you so happy? What it's been like thinking about what would happen if you ever found out? I knew you'd be hurt, but I didn't realise that I'd hurt you this badly. If I'd known..."

Merlin paused, turned and walked to the other side of the cell before coming back to Arthur. He was trying to gather his thoughts so that he could tell Arthur everything, to help Arthur understand why he had kept his magic a secret. Arthur had his eyes closed and his head turned to the side, but still Merlin continued.

"If I'd known that it would have hurt you this badly, I swear I would have told you at the first available opportunity. You're a prat through and through, but you're the most understanding prat that I've ever known and maybe things could have been different. But if I had told you sooner, when your father was still here, you would have been torn between your loyalty and love for the both of us."

Merlin waited for a few moments, letting his words sink in. Arthur looked back at him then, with tears silently sliding down his face as he looked at Merlin. Without thinking – _I've been doing that a lot lately –_ Merlin's hand came up and brushed away the tears as he rested his forehead against Arthur's. They were so close to each other, yet so far apart. Both of their eyes closed and the surge of magic that Merlin now felt whenever he was in contact with Arthur returned, and it filled his body with warmth.

"I couldn't ask you to choose between us, Arthur. I'd never have forgiven myself if you had to lose one of us to keep the other. So, I made sure that I went out on all those hunting trips and even on the missions that you constantly told me not to go on because they were too dangerous. How else do you think you've survived things that would have killed ordinary men? I couldn't tell you that I had magic, but I could make sure that you stayed safe because of it, because of my love for you."

Merlin let his nose rub gently against Arthur's, and he felt fresh, wet tears slide against his hand as Arthur cried silently. With the fledgling psychic abilities that the two of them were discovering, Merlin could feel that he was slowly breaking down the wall that Arthur had put up around himself. _Keep talking, _his inner voice whispered, _keep talking and be honest with him._

"Yet even with these magical abilities, I couldn't tell that your father was in trouble and because of me, he died..."

"It wasn't you, Merlin..."

The reply came out in a choked sob and Merlin nodded his head, eyes still closed because he was afraid that if he opened them, he'd see Arthur in great pain.

"It was me, Arthur, or at least, that's what I think. I've caused you so much pain within the last twenty-four hours and you have no idea how sorry I am, Arthur. I never meant for any of this to happen, I swear it, but I'll make it better, I promise. I love you so much..."

Merlin tilted his head to the left and their lips locked, their first kiss since Merlin had been thrown in the dungeon. Arthur's response was slow at first and Merlin could feel the uncertainty bubble up in him, emotional wounds too raw to start healing. _He's responding, _his inner voice cheered until his more rational voice kicked in. _But is that because he wants to, or because he feels obligated to?_ Merlin pulled back slowly, opening his eyes for the first time since he had begun his heartfelt explanation. He found himself staring into crystal clear blue eyes as he backed away, unsure if he should apologise for what he had just done. Arthur made the first move though.

"You're mother's safe, Merlin," Arthur said, and Merlin stared at him, hardly daring to believe it. "She's upstairs with Galwaine and William..."

"Can I see her? Is she well?" Merlin asked quickly and grabbed hold of Arthur, holding on tightly. Remembering that he was supposed to be giving Arthur space after kissing him, Merlin quickly untangled his arms from Arthur's and stepped back once more.

A faint smile graced Arthur's lips. "She's well, so's Galwaine. I'll escort her here myself first thing tomorrow morning, but I think she needs rest. She saw terrible things happen in Ealdor, Merlin, and I think a good night's rest would do her good."

Merlin nodded his head instantly, relief flooding his body until he realised that Arthur hadn't mentioned William. "What about William? You said that he's here too..."

Arthur took a breath and sat down on the bench. "That's what I came down here to talk to you about. I was holding his hand and your mother was berating me over, well, you know... anyway, she stopped and was looking down at my hand, which made me look down and I saw... I saw a white glow going from me to William. I think... I think I used magic."

Merlin didn't quite know what to say to that statement and so just stood there. He could see the uncertainty and fear that Arthur was feeling wash across his face and wanted more than ever to tell Arthur that everything would be all right. Yet something tugged at Merlin — a memory, perhaps of a book that he had read or a conversation with Gaius, about people who had differing degrees of magic and what magical manifestations could occur as a result. Merlin stared at Arthur with a puzzled expression on his face, and the king began to fidget.

"What?" Arthur asked, sounding irritated.

Merlin continued to look at him, pondering all he had heard and read about magic. _The only books that I've read are the ones about magic that I have and the ones that Gaius..._

"Books!" Merlin gasped and Arthur jumped, startled.

"What books? Merlin, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked, and Merlin sat down on the bed beside him, frowning.

"I'm not sure," Merlin answered and Arthur rolled his eyes, exasperated. _Charming, _Merlin's inner voice chimed, _Just because I'm not sure about things, he's getting huffy with me. _"But I think it has something to do with your birth."

"My birth? What about it?"

Merlin stood up to face Arthur. "I need you to just listen to me, to what I have to say. Promise me you'll listen." Arthur raised an eyebrow in suspicion before nodding slowly. Merlin took a deep breath. "Remember that time when we went and sought out Morgause? And she told you that you had been created from magic? That your mother died because you had been born? And your father denied it, said that she was lying?"

Arthur nodded and Merlin could sense his unease growing, as well as Arthur's thoughts of, _Get everything into the open. No more secrets, Merlin._

"She... she was telling the truth. You... you were born using magic, Arthur." Merlin paused to let his words sink in. "I read somewhere that there are myths... rumours... about people who can harness a great amount of magic, like a sort of human conduit, with the aid of an object."

Arthur continued to stare at him and Merlin began to feel self-conscious. _What if I'm wrong? What if I've made the wrong interpretations from the books?_

"I think that's why Elizabeth and her brothers want you dead, Arthur. I think they believe that you're this conduit and that you have the necessary object that will allow you to harness magic. With you out of the way, they'd have nothing to stand in their way of destroying Camelot. You're the only person who could stop them, Arthur! The books say that these people can absorb magic from other sorcerers around them. Even simple spells can become vastly stronger because of how much magic the host body contains. You could absorb the spells from me, Arthur... that must be why my own magic has started to grow and change... I've never met anyone like you, Arthur, and I'm not even sure if the books are true, but it'd make sense, wouldn't it? I mean, why else would three powerful warlocks be desperate to have you dead, if you didn't actually possess some way in which to stop them?"

Although Merlin paused, Arthur made no move to fill the silence with words.

"But I'm not sure. I mean it makes sense, and it sounds right, but what other reason could there be? The books are in my chambers, under the floor boards and in a false back to the cupboard where I keep my clothes. You should read them, because I'm sure that you're a magical conduit and you might find something helpful in there. Please, Arthur, there's not much time..."

Arthur suddenly stood up and walked towards the cell door, taking out the key. Merlin moved towards him and tried to grab hold of Arthur's arm, but the shorter man sidestepped him quickly, pain and confusion and shock written over his face. Merlin instantly felt a sinking feeling as he tried to step closer to Arthur.

"Arthur, please..."

"Don't, Merlin. You've just told me that there are warlocks coming to destroy Camelot, but only after they've killed me, because only I stand in their way. You've also just told me that you think I'm a magical vessel that was created by magic, and that everything I've ever known about my birth has been lies," Arthur interrupted harshly and he pushed the cell door open and locked it behind him. As he turned to go, Merlin dashed forward and grabbed hold of his tunic through the bars.

"You've only got tomorrow to prepare, Arthur, because they're coming the day after. You need to do as much as you can before it's too late..."

Arthur pulled his arm away from Merlin and all but ran from the dungeons. Merlin wanted to run straight after him, but he began to feel faint, as though he were going to pass out. Staggering to the bench, with sweat beading across his brow, Merlin collapsed in a heap as night fell over Camelot.

_The village of Ealdor was just as Merlin remembered it from the small huts that housed families that had been there for generations, to the craggy tree that hung over the dirt road that ran through the village. From where he stood, in the middle of the village, Merlin could see his mother's house, backlit by the sunset behind it to the west. To the east, stars were beginning to litter the night sky. From the north, Merlin could see the village elders' house, surrounded by the barns which would near enough be completely filled after the summer harvests. And to the south, the main road that ran directly to Camelot. As Merlin turned around in a small circle, eyes taking in everything around him, everything looked perfect, as though darkness and death had never darkened this village. _But it has, _Merlin thought and began to walk towards his mother's house._

Merlin...

_Merlin's head shot around to the west, where the outer edges to the woods ran alongside Ealdor. He strained to hear or see anything that betrayed where the voice had come from, but even as he did so, Merlin began to walk in that direction. He passed the small blacksmith's hut that Galwaine religiously worked in from dawn till dusk., and kept walking towards the woods in an attempt to find the owner of the voice._

Yes, Merlin. This way...

_This new utterance quickened Merlin's pace, and the young man paid little attention to the blooming bluebells and sunflowers that littered the edge of the woods. The ground beneath Merlin's feet was blanketed with ivy, with hidden daisy's peeping from behind the green leaves. Squirrels chattering and distant baaing from sheep filled Merlin's ears as he travelled deeper, in search of the voice that shouldn't be there in his dreams._

You must move swiftly, young warlock...

_Without thinking, Merlin broke out into a run and trusted that he knew where he was going. Trees blurred past him as he ran, large shapes of brown and green that took on an almost evil countenance with the darkening sky. As Merlin broke into the clearing, with its stream surrounded by craggy rocks, the Great Dragon sat still beside the willow tree that evoked so many memories for Merlin. _And Arthur too. _Merlin smiled as he slowed down, creating a small ball of white light as he walked towards his advisor. Merlin watched where he stepped so as not to squash the bluebells that sprouted in clumps. Coming to a stop in front of the Great Dragon, Merlin regarded him for a moment._

"_You know, it never occurred to me that you could enter my dreams," Merlin pointed out and for a moment, it looked as though a small smile crept across the scaly skin._

"_You never asked, young warlock," came the reply. The Great Dragon opened his wings and spread them, the willow limbs shaking with the movement. "I needed to talk to you, in a place where the three black warlocks couldn't listen in."_

_Merlin frowned. "What is it?"_

_Settling back into a still position, the Great Dragon looked around, as though looking for someone spying on them. Apparently satisfied that there was no such being or entity, he began to speak._

"_You have two days, Merlin, two days in which you must prepare Arthur."_

"_So I was right?" Merlin asked hopefully and laughed gently at the Great Dragon's attempt to frown. "I told Arthur __that I thought he was a magical conduit, from the books that I've read. I told him __that the reason __the warlocks__ wanted him dead was because he could amplify my magic—create spells twice as powerful__."_

_The Great Dragon was silent for a moment. "You're right, Merlin. But I fear that not even all of the magic that Arthur is capable of will save Camelot now."_

"_What?" Merlin asked incredulously. "What are you talking about? Are you saying that Camelot is doomed, no matter what happens?"_

"_I'm merely stating the fact, Merlin. Arthur won't be able to stop what will happen to Camelot without extra support.."_

_Merlin stepped closer to the Great Dragon. "Then how do we stop it? There has to be a way!"_

"_There is, but it comes at a great cost." The Great Dragon paused and for a moment, Merlin thought that the great beast looked worried. "You hold the key, Merlin, to help Arthur protect Camelot. Yet for you to do that, you will need to become the magical vessel that Arthur is..."_

_Merlin watched as the Great Dragon appeared to take care with his choice of words. _That can't be good, Merlin _thought._

"_You will need Excalibur, Merlin, the sword that will unlock not only Arthur's magical ability, but will grant you access to more magical power than you could ever have dreamed. But this power comes with a price."_

_Merlin swallowed hard, heart racing._

"_In return for the power, you must give your life in return."_

_Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he felt his whole body go numb._

"_For Camelot, and Arthur, to survive, you must sacrifice yourself for the greater good."_


	6. A Scary Thought

**A/N:**

Here's Chapter 6! Thank you as always to Cori, for being my fabulous beta, and thank you to all you lovely readers! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

* * *

**A SCARY THOUGHT**

At the top of the stairs that led down to the dungeons, Arthur pressed his back firmly against the cold wall and closed his eyes. He could feel his body trembling, from the tips of his toes to the hairs on his head. Arthur hadn't expected things to go the way they had in the dungeon, hadn't been prepared for what Merlin had revealed to him. _Lies. Warlocks. Death. Magic. _These thoughts swirled around in Arthur's head and threatened to overwhelm him. Inhaling deeply, Arthur felt his trembling begin to subside as he compartmentalised everything. _Deal with one thing at a time. _Time. That was something Arthur now found that he was lacking. _You've only got tomorrow to prepare, Arthur, because they're coming the day after. _Those were the last words that Merlin had told him in a panic and those were the ones that remained with him.

"Two days," Arthur sighed angrily. "Two days to stop something I have no control over. I need to find Sir Galahad and those books."

Pushing himself away from the wall, Arthur began to walk through the winding corridors, eyes searching all of the dark corners for any threat. He would need to speak to Sir Galahad immediately and order the evacuation of the lower part of the city so that when the attack came in two days, the casualties would hopefully be few. _Hope,_ Arthur mused, _it'll be the one thing that I need to make sure that everyone has._ Knights passed Arthur as he continued to walk on, and for a moment, the shadows created by the flickering torches gave an almost sinister appearance to their faces. _Stop it. You're letting your imagination run wild._ Shaking his head and unconsciously placing his hand where his sword would be, Arthur quickened his pace. His footsteps echoed loudly in the otherwise quiet corridors. Almost casually, Arthur glanced to the right, out through a passing window and stopped in his tracks. A frown settled across his features as he looked out on the horizon, which appeared to be lit with a bright red glow that stretched as far as his eyes could see. Taking a few steps back, Arthur all but ran to the nearest set of stairs that led up to the top of the castle.

Bursting out onto the wooden pathway, Arthur was panting as thoughts raced through his head. _It's time. No, it's early. Why would that matter?_ As Arthur tried to untangle his thoughts, his legs moved him to an archer's tower, where he climbed the ladder and grabbed a spy glass. Putting the object to his eye, Arthur began to move around in a small circle, his heart sinking with every second that he stared outwards. The same red glow that had caught Arthur's attention below spanned the entire horizon, all the way around Camelot. To the west, where the last slivers of sunlight shone, Arthur could make out small billows of what looked like smoke. _They really are trapping us, like rats._ Lowering the spy glass, Arthur continued to look out at the horizon, frantically trying to think of ways to prepare Camelot for war. Yet as he gazed out, words that Merlin had spoken floated around in his head. _I read somewhere that there are myths... rumours... about people who can harness a great amount of magic, like a sort of human conduit, with the aid of an object. _Arthur frowned and dismounted from the archer's tower. _The books are in my chambers, under the floor boards and in a false back to the cupboard where I keep my clothes._

"Books!"

A knight that had been walking under the tower stopped and regarded Arthur, a creased brow the only indication of concern. Arthur quickly coughed and cleared his throat before pointing at the young man.

"You. Go and find Sir Galahad. Tell him I want him in my chambers as soon as possible, with all of the maps that we have of Camelot, including the underground tunnels."

"Yes, sire."

The young knight scurried away quickly and Arthur moved quickly as well towards Gaius's chambers. The last time that Arthur had been there, it had been to fetch Merlin's things to his chambers. Now that Arthur thought about it, he had spied a floorboard that had hidden a leather-bound book, a book that Arthur was forced to put back because Gaius had caught him in the act. Nearing the old physician's chambers, Arthur wondered if this was one of the books that Merlin had been referring to. _Only one way to find out._ Standing in front of the door, Arthur knocked and could hear the sound of muffled footsteps from within. Taking a deep breath, Arthur straightened his back as Gaius opened the door.

"Gaius," Arthur spoke simply, not really sure how to greet the man he had been avoiding for the best part of the day.

The old physician looked him up and down, as though weighing up the reasons the king would be there at such a late hour. "What can I do for you, sire?"

"I need to retrieve some things from Merlin's room. May I come in?"

Gaius stepped to the side and held the door wide open, allowing Arthur entry into his home. The king stepped over the threshold and was instantly greeted by Hunith, who was sitting at the table with a bowl of soup. Arthur faltered momentarily before he regained a sense of composure and stopped just short of the table. Gaius came around from behind him and stood beside Hunith, who rose to face Arthur.

"I saw Merlin," Arthur said and Hunith nodded.

"Did you get the answers that you were looking for?" Hunith asked and Arthur nodded slowly. "I'm glad my son is still of use to you, locked away in your dungeon."

The words cut Arthur deeply and he looked down at the floor, not quite sure how to respond.

"How could you do this to him, Arthur? After all of the times he's saved your life?"

Arthur looked up, back at Hunith and then to Gaius.

"How well stocked are the medical supplies, Gaius?" Arthur asked, pointedly and obviously avoiding Hunith's question. The old physician frowned.

"Fairly well, sire. Why?"

"Because after tomorrow, Camelot will be under attack from snake demons and three incredibly powerful warlocks who wish to kill us all."

Gaius's face went pale and Hunith, who had been standing tall and proud while verbally sparring with Arthur, now sat down, equally pale. Arthur moved forward and passed by the table, picking up a candle holder with lit candle along the way. He headed straight to Merlin's room. As much as he wanted to tell them what to do, or to offer words of comfort or advice, Arthur knew that time was running short and decided to act accordingly. Walking into the room, Arthur closed the door behind him and his eyes took in what was before him.

_And then I get, a scary thought  
That he's here, means he's never lost_

The long, narrow bed with the thin mattress instantly made Arthur think of Merlin, and the four times they had made love. Twice in Ealdor where they had realised their feelings for each other, once in the bath after Arthur had voluntarily placed himself in the stocks, the last time only a day before. Just thinking about it made Arthur heartsick, thinking of Merlin, now locked in the dungeons. _If he truly wanted to escape, he would have used his magic already. _Pushing those thoughts aside, Arthur glanced over at the window and saw that the shutters were open, letting in faint rays of moonlight. His eyes then went to the small cupboard that was built into the stone walls, the one that had once housed Merlin's clothes, and now apparently hid books that Arthur needed. Walking to the cupboard, Arthur opened the doors and pushed the candle forward, eyes squinting to see if there were any tell tale signs of the false back that Merlin had spoken of._ Don't be stupid, _Arthur chided himself, _Merlin may be stupid at times, but not_ _that __stupid._ Using his free hand, Arthur ran his fingers slowly around the edge of the panel, trying to find anything that Merlin may have used as a secret catch. Having gone up the left hand side, across the top and down the right hand side without any luck, Arthur was about to give up hope when...

"Got it!"

In the middle of the bottom edge was a tiny scrap of black material, no bigger than Arthur's thumbnail, sticking out from the wood. Placing the candle down carefully onto the bottom of the cupboard, it took Arthur all of five seconds to tug away the secret panel. There, behind the wood and hidden within the stone, were two leather books and many sheets of parchment. Gathering them all, Arthur dropped them onto the bed and went to the squeaky floorboard that had caught his attention only days before. Even in the dim light, Arthur quickly lifted the board up and grabbed at the book inside. Taking it and gathering the others into his arms, Arthur clumsily managed to open the door to Merlin's room and walked out.

"Where are you going with those?" Gaius asked instantly, but Arthur walked past him, stopping only when Gaius grabbed at his arm.

"Merlin said that the answers lie in these books, Gaius. I need to find them," Arthur answered. When he tried to walk out, Gaius's hand remained firmly on his arm. Arthur looked at the old physician.

"What can I do to help, Arthur?"

"You can let go of my arm, Gaius. Go and prepare the most fortified rooms in the citadel. Use whoever you can find to help you."

Gaius released Arthur's arm and the king walked out of the room, arms filled with books and papers. It was only when Arthur was halfway up the stairs that he realised that Hunith had no longer been in the room. _I hope she's all right, _Arthur found himself thinking. Deep in his heart, Arthur couldn't blame Hunith for hating him, not when the man that was in the dungeons was her son. Yet a selfish part of Arthur wanted to scream at her, tell her that it wasn't his fault her son was a liar and hadn't trusted him with his secret. Even as these thoughts filtered through Arthur's mind, he began to think about the books in his arms and what answers they might hold. _What if Merlin's right? What then?_ At the top of the stairs, Arthur peered over the top of the books and saw Sir Galahad waiting for him outside his chambers. With a sigh of relief, the knight ran over and took two of the heavier books from Arthur.

"I came as soon as I received your message," Sir Galahad said. They both dropped the books they carried onto Arthur's bed.

"Did you bring the maps?" Arthur asked, rubbing his arms, sore from carrying the books.

"I did, and they're over on your table."

Arthur turned around and saw the rolled up sheets of parchment, each sheet stacked neatly atop the other, waiting for Arthur to open them and reveal their secrets. Before he began his planning though, Arthur wanted to check something.

"Have you seen Hunith?"

"I escorted her, William, and Galwaine to one of the guest rooms," Sir Galahad answered and Arthur nodded. "Shall I get her for you?"

"No! No, that won't be necessary," Arthur answered quickly as he walked over to the table. "Could you make sure that first thing tomorrow morning, she's outside my room after breakfast?"

"Of course."

Arthur reached for the first map at the top of the pile, opened it up and quickly discarded it after a momentary glance. Sir Galahad stood to the side, unsure of what Arthur was doing as the piles of discarded maps lay scattered across the floor beside them. A frown of concentration spread over Arthur's features and his blue eyes darted over the last map, biting his lip as he studied it. Slowly, Arthur's face lit up and he pushed everything else off of the table, laying the map flat. Sir Galahad helped hold the curling corners down.

"This is a map of the underground tunnels, correct?"

"Yes, sire. It was redrawn only last year because of the new tunnels that were discovered," Sir Galahad answered and pointed to the bottom right corner of the map. "This is the main access point, and there are no other entrances or exits. Why are you looking at maps? What's going on?"

Without looking up, Arthur answered the question directly and without hesitation. "We have all of tonight and tomorrow to evacuate the lower city, produce fortified defences and keep the people of Camelot safe. There are three warlocks coming to destroy Camelot, Galahad, and they intend to succeed with black magic and those snake demons that attacked us."

Sir Galahad abruptly turned and walked over to the window, his head bowed as he considered Arthur's words. Arthur glanced at him, but then returned his attention to the map. There were three main tunnels that ran for about two miles each under the castle, with side tunnels that sprang out from each main branch. Each end of the tunnels faced the running river that ran around the southern edge of the castle, shielded by trees and dense brush. Separating the tunnels from the river were metal bars that ran into the bottom and top of the tunnel wall. When Sir Galahad returned to the table, Arthur looked at him.

"How strong do you think the walls of the tunnels are?"

"Strong enough to withstand siege damage," Sir Galahad answered. "But I'm not sure if they'll stand against the damage if these three warlocks are as strong as they believe themselves to be."

Arthur laughed gently, a touch of bitterness hidden within the sound. "Camelot has never fallen before, and I'll make sure it remains that way."

"What do you want me to do?" Sir Galahad asked.

"I want you to evacuate the lower part of the city immediately, and have everyone in the tunnels as quickly as you can. Tell them... tell them the truth. There'll be more than enough room for everyone as long as they don't bring anything with them. I want you to get as much food and medicinal supplies in there as possible."

"And defensive measures?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Have the blacksmiths working overtime, Galahad, making as many swords, arrows and any other weapons they can make quickly. Have the siege engines and catapults ready, and make fortified defences to secure the gates. Be sure to retract the drawbridges. We might as well make it as difficult for them as possible. Try and set up some traps around the edge, anything that will hold them off for even a few minutes. I want tar up in the archer's towers, as well as a brazier so that they can light the arrows. With the knights alone, we won't be able to hold out for long. So ask every able bodied man that you can find if they will join us, but make it clear that this is a suicide mission."

"Is there any chance that we can use magic on our side?" Sir Galahad asked, and Arthur was taken aback by the question. "Perhaps we could ask the citizens..."

"No, Galahad," Arthur answered sadly. "I don't think any amount of magic that could be thrown their way would even slow them down."

"Maybe you could consult the dragon," Sir Galahad pointed out.

"I've given you my orders for now. If anything changes, I shall let you know."

For a few moments, the two of them stood in silence. Now that he had given the orders, Arthur felt a sudden calm wash over him, as though giving the orders now meant that it was all true. _Like it can't be avoided._

"I'll get it sorted straight away," Sir Galahad suddenly stated and walked towards Arthur's door, stopping at the entrance. Turning back, Sir Galahad spoke simply. "If things are going to be as bad as what we fear, then it puts things into perspective, don't you agree? That perhaps when we're facing our deaths, nothing but being with our loved ones matters."

Without answering, Arthur just nodded and watched his knight go, closing the doors behind him. Standing in silence, with the sound of crackling wood from the open fire, Arthur let Sir Galahad's words sink in. The older man had raised a few good points, such as using magic and consulting the Great Dragon that his father had imprisoned. Glancing over his shoulder, at the books that lay on his bed, Arthur knew what he needed to do first. Taking a lit candle from the table, Arthur quickly walked over and grabbed at one of the books as he sat down on the bed.

"Magical Entities, Conduits and Weapons, by Gilgam," Arthur read aloud and flicked through the pages, all written in Latin. Arthur found himself thanking Gaius for teaching him Latin as a child as he skimmed over what each page contained. Finding what seemed to be the right page, Arthur began to read.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?_

"For as long as there has been magic, there have been people that have been able to wield magic, both for the good of humanity, and for destroying humanity. Yet I believe that there are people, incredibly rare people, who have the ability to become magical conduits. Arthur paused for a moment, looking at the diagrams on the page that illustrated human bodies and weapons. There have been three extremely powerful and talented sorcerers – George, Samuel, and Danté. Each of these sorcerers could wield magic in such a way that a conduit MUST have been present, for the amount of magic that they used would have killed them."

The coughing from one of his knights outside his door caused Arthur to stop momentarily, eyes drifting straight to his sword. When silence fell outside the room, Arthur continued to read once more.

"Each of these sorcerers had a companion that they had at their side at all times, and the legends say that each companion had a weapon, which they always kept on their person. I believe that the companions were the conduits, although there is no way to prove this notion. I also believe that the weapons the companions carried acted as groundings, allowing them to flood their bodies with magic without the risk of killing themselves..."

The rest of the writing faded away, leaving the sentence unfinished. _So, three powerful men were only powerful because they had companions who were these conduits, or whatever they are? _Picking up the second book, which had golden script on the cover, Arthur felt his heart begin to race as he saw the name on the front of the book.

"Magic, by Samuel." Arthur flicked through the neatly hand-written pages from the sorcerer who had been suspected of possessing a conduit, finally stopping on the last page. "Throughout my lifetime, I have come to realise that magic is neither good nor bad. Rather, it is a weapon, that when used for good, can promote the survival of man, and when used for evil, can destroy entire areas in the blink of an eye. Yet, with all of the great deeds that I have done, for all the good things that people know me for, none of these would have been possible without Matthew".

"Matthew had a gift, a gift that neither of us understood. Arthur paused when he saw that Samuel had used the past tense when referring to Matthew. For the three years that Matthew was a stable groom at my family's estate, Matthew had never shown any magical ability until he and I became... close. Yet from that moment, Matthew and I could sense each other, no matter where we were; we could read each other's thoughts, loud and clear as though we had spoken; we could even see magical auras that surrounded us, connecting us irrevocably. Over time, when our village was attacked and I was asked to defend us, I began to notice that whenever Matthew was by my side, the effects of my spells was vastly improved. So we began to experiment, train and explore this possibility, and we had promising results that supported my idea, that is, until the accident."

"One day, our village was attacked by three warlocks, powerful enemies that had already burned four neighbouring villages to the ground. The moment that Matthew and I heard, we went straight to the village and we did what we could. But it became apparent that even with the added strength and magical power that Matthew provided, more needed to be given... used... to defend our home. When Matthew thought that the end was upon us, he... he opened himself up fully to the magic that flowed around us, and it consumed him, used up every bit of his being and it created a magical outburst the likes of which I had never used before. I was jumping with joy because we had defeated them, but when I looked around and I saw Matthew on the floor, eyes glazed over, staring up at me..."

Arthur slammed the book shut, not wanting to read the rest of the sentence. _Matthew died, _Arthur realised. _He died because he took in too much magic. _So far, Arthur had found out little more than what Merlin had told him, but he now had a slightly better idea about magical conduits. Looking at the last book, Arthur felt a sense of foreboding. Sighing, he reached for it and looked at the plain front cover. There was no title or any indication of who wrote the book anywhere on the front or back, nor on the first page. _Strange._ Instead, the author leaped right into his story.

"My name is Alexander, and I am twenty-one years of age. I have one brother, Edward, and one sister, Elizabeth..." Arthur gasped as a thought raced through his mind. _Is this the same Elizabeth that Merlin mentioned? _"Together, we have strong magical talents, and for the last thirteen years, we have lived in the forests of Camelot in secrecy with our father. Elizabeth can control animals, wild and domesticated, and she is now beginning to use magical suggestions to control people's minds. Edward has the gift of controlling plants, both alive and dead, and just recently, he has shown a new talent of foresight and healing. Myself, I can control the four elements and recently... I have been able to absorb the magic of my siblings."

Arthur was completely taken aback at the discovery of this book. If this was from the brother to Elizabeth, the same Elizabeth that wanted to destroy Camelot, then this book could prove a powerful insight into possible ways to defeat the three warlocks. _Only if you fight magic with magic, _his inner voice whispered enticingly, _which means you'll need Merlin by your side once again._

"There have been two occasions within the past four months where this has happened. On the first, Elizabeth and I were out hunting deer, which we do once a week. On the way back to camp, Elizabeth began to panic because she had left the bow our father made for her at the place where we had killed two does. I decided to run back to retrieve it, as we had not walked more than a mile and she had sprained her ankle during the hunt earlier. When I got back to the kill, I suddenly found myself surrounded by a pack of twelve wolves, all growling and advancing on me, teeth bared. Instead of using my elemental magic, I looked at the animals, willing them to turn away, to leave me alone, to stop growling. One by one, each wolf stopped growling and lay down on the floor, like a dog would in front of its master's fire. I was shocked, because I had never shown any abilities with controlling animals. I picked up the bow, walked in between two, and I made it back to camp in one piece."

Arthur paused for a moment, digesting this piece of information. It appeared that even though Elizabeth was over a mile away, Alexander could still use her magical gift of controlling animals. This was completely different to what Samuel had implied, that the magical conduit had to be close by for his magic to be amplified. _But maybe it's different for the sorcerer and conduit?_

"The second time was when Edward and I were climbing up a cliff. About halfway up the cliff, Edward suddenly cried out, and as I looked down, I saw my younger brother plummet back to the ground. I scrambled down as quickly as I could without risking injury to myself. When I reached the bottom, I found him unconscious... there was so much blood coming from behind his head and his right arm was bent oddly. I found his pulse, but it was so weak... Suddenly, I found myself becoming strangely calm, unlike anything I had ever experienced. I placed my hands over Edward's chest and a white glow came from my hands, bathing my brother from head to toe. I was saying words that I had never heard of, but before my eyes, Edward was taking in deep breaths and his arm was realigning itself..."

As Arthur continued to read, the candle beside his bed burned lower and lower, until the young king fell asleep with the journal in his hands.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o **


	7. Value of My Life

**A/N:**

Here's Chapter 7! Not too long now before the great big battle, and then on to one-off stories! As always, thanks to Cori and my readers!

Hope you guys find this a great read, and review!

* * *

**VALUE OF MY LIFE**

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye_

As the early morning light filled his chambers, Arthur paid little attention to the warmth of the sun and the sounds of birds chattering. Where these simple things would have once warmed his heart when he was feeling low, they now only reminded Arthur that he had only twenty-four hours before Camelot was attacked. He held onto a small, leather-bound book and stared out of the window, watching as long lines of citizens began to file into the citadel. Women and children huddled together, smiles on the women's faces as they attempted to comfort the confused and frightened children. The elderly were sitting on a cart that was slowly being pulled through the lines, with room being made for the smallest of children to sit atop, too. Slowly, the women, children and elderly disappeared into the depths of the castle. Arthur saw Gaius in the courtyard directing people carrying bundles of cloth and what looked like herb baskets to the tunnels as well. William was right beside Gaius, helping him. Galwaine, Arthur presumed, was working with the blacksmiths. For a moment, Arthur watched as the citizens of Camelot walked into the castle, until a disturbance caught his attention.

In a corner of the courtyard that was heavily crowded with a group of men at least 400 strong, a woman was screaming and trying to hold onto a man that had just joined the group. Three children, all below the age of twelve were huddled to the side, wide-eyed and watching what was happening. Arthur opened his window and heard the woman's shrieks more clearly.

"Don't do it, Jonas! Think of the children!" The woman held on tightly to the man's arm. "They need their father alive, not dead! Let some other fool think himself a hero..."

Arthur closed the window and his eyes, welcoming the darkness that came with the small action. He was tearing families apart. The men knew that they were sacrificing themselves, and their wives, mothers, and children knew it, too. _Then why do I feel guilty? _Arthur's inner conscience whispered. _They're risking their lives because you're too afraid to ask Merlin for help and guidance,_ came the honest answer.

Merlin. Just thinking of the young man below in the dungeons caused Arthur's heart to ache. If Arthur understood everything that he had read, then Merlin would be or was a very powerful sorcerer to have a magical conduit drawn to him. _Powerful enough to stop these three warlocks?_ Arthur could hope, and right at that moment, hope was all that he had. If the book that he held was indeed from Alexander, the brother to Elizabeth, Arthur knew the sort of magic that would be thrown at Camelot. _Meaning that I can prepare even better than I could have yesterday,_ Arthur conceded until his inner voice added, _Only if you have Merlin by your side, using his magic._ A knock at the door, disturbing the silence and his thoughts, angered Arthur.

"Come!" He barked out and as he turned to face the disturber, his face went bright red as he came face to face with Hunith, who looked unnerved by Arthur's tone of voice.

"Sir Galahad woke me a short while ago and told me to come here," Hunith spoke quietly, yet to Arthur, it felt like she was shouting back. She turned as if to leave and Arthur quickly spoke up.

"Please, Hunith. I'm sorry. I have much on my mind and little to show for it." Arthur watched Hunith turn to her side and look at him, just like his father used to do when he was being judged and found wanting. "These past few days have brought nothing but trouble and heartache, and in the days to follow, there will be an endless supply of blood coating the ground that Camelot sits atop. I've been up all night reading..."

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, sire," Hunith interrupted and Arthur looked at her, puzzled. A ghost of a smile graced the older woman's lips. "A young man, Jack, spoke with me last night, once Sir Galahad had escorted me to my chambers. We spoke of what had happened, of what will come, and I feel at peace for it. I know that I haven't been polite towards you and under the circumstances, I would hope you understand why."

Arthur nodded.

"But Jack told me a lot of truths that I hadn't wanted to acknowledge. I won't reveal what they were, but rest assured that all is forgiven between the two of us," Hunith concluded and Arthur stepped toward her, book still within his hand. A smile blossomed fully on Hunith's lips as she looked Arthur up and down. "You're wearing the clothes that Merlin bought for you. Can I see him, now?"

With a small smile of his own, Arthur nodded and led the way from his chambers.

Merlin watched the lines of people file into the castle and felt a moment of elation, because this meant that Arthur was putting into motion plans to save as many people as possible. Merlin also saw a large group of men being spoken to by Sir Galahad, who was telling them that they had to go down to the forges and claim any and all weapons that they could carry. A moment of sadness swept over Merlin as he realised that these men were going to sacrifice themselves for Camelot, and as quickly as the sadness washed over him, it quickly turned to anger. _Foolish Arthur,_ Merlin fumed and tightened his grips on the window bars, _if I were with him, we could go to the Great Dragon for help..._ Merlin quickly stopped that train of thought, because the memory of their shared dream just hours before caused Merlin's heart to sink. The sound of the cell door opening caught Merlin's attention. Turning around, he saw who had entered, and a huge smile crossed his face, even as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Mother!"

Merlin jumped off of the bench and ran straight into Hunith's open arms, burying his neck into hers as he held on tightly. He could feel her arms hold on just as tightly. After what seemed like forever, Merlin pulled away, and he saw Arthur standing on the other side of the open door. Merlin looked at Arthur with tear-rimmed eyes.

"Thank you, Arthur. Thank you."

The other man nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I'll be down shortly to speak with you," Arthur stated and Merlin nodded quickly. "I seem to have misplaced the cell key, so I trust you to still be here when I return."

Merlin frowned. "But you have the... oh! Yes, I'll be here when you return."

The two exchanged small smiles with each other before Arthur turned and disappeared, leaving Merlin in the cell with his mother. He turned around and was instantly pulled back into another hug. For a few moments, Merlin just held her back, and he felt all of the stress and tension leave his body. He hadn't realised he had been crying until Hunith pulled away and dabbed at his eyes.

"Oh, mother... I thought I'd never see you again," Merlin sobbed and wiped at his nose before fixing his eyes on her. "I was so scared and then Arthur told me that you were here... I've never been so relieved!"

Hunith smiled at him, a tinge of sadness at the corners of her lips. "I wish I brought good news, Merlin. Ealdor... Ealdor is no more." Hunith spoke quietly and all Merlin could do was hug his mother for the third time. Hunith carried on speaking in his ear, "It was terrifying, Merlin. Snakes everywhere, and everyone was dying around me, and I couldn't help... all that was rushing through my mind was that I had to get out of there, to come to Camelot, to safety... Galwaine was so brave, as was William, but I... I just wanted to be here with my son, away from it all."

Merlin tightened his grip on Hunith before pulling away and looking at her. Standing there, in the cold dungeon cell, Merlin saw how frail and worn down his mother had become after fleeing Ealdor. Seeing her like this filled Merlin with a new sense of strength and purpose. "You're safe now, all three of you. You won't be harmed here, I swear..."

"Don't swear it, Merlin. I know of the danger heading for Camelot, and I would be foolish to think I was truly safe here," Hunith interrupted, and Merlin could see how she tried to draw on her own inner strength. "All I know is that if my time comes, I will be by my son's side and you by Arthur's..."

With that, Merlin suddenly began to cry again, all of his strength leaving his body.

"Hush now, Merlin. It's all right," Hunith soothed, and she took his hand, rubbing it gently. She walked over to the bench, pulling him along and watched as he sat down beside her. "Everything's going to be all right."

"Oh, mother. I've made a mess of everything," Merlin whispered, and she squeezed his hand. He looked at her, hoping that she would give him some words of advice.

"I know that it might seem like that, dear son, but believe me when I say that you haven't," Hunith answered and Merlin could feel disbelief tug at his face. "When I arrived yesterday, with Galwaine and William, I hated Arthur with a passion. How dare he imprison my son for being special, for being gifted! Even last night, when he came to Gaius's chambers to retrieve your books, I wanted to hurl the nearest thing at him."

Merlin let his mother's words sink in as she continued.

"But, even through my anger, and through some words of wisdom from an unlikely source, I know that Arthur adores you. More than I think he realises," Hunith smiled at Merlin, and he could feel the warmth that only a mother could give. "You have to believe that, Merlin, if nothing else."

Merlin looked away then as images of the last few days filled his mind, and try as he might, they all revolved around Arthur. There was Arthur throwing him in the dungeon; Arthur attending both the funeral for Uther, as well as his own coronation; Arthur coming to the dungeon and being told about the truth of who... what... he was; Arthur being allowed to live if Merlin sacrificed himself. Yet one image made him blush fiercely, made his stomach fill with butterflies because of what he had done with Alexander, because of what he wanted to carry on doing with Alexander...

"I don't deserve Arthur, mother, not after what I've done," Merlin told her, and Hunith frowned in contemplation.

"Everybody keeps secrets, Merlin. You aren't the first person to do so, and you certainly won't be the last," Hunith comforted and Merlin wished he could tell his mother the truth, but he was afraid that Arthur would find out and take it the wrong way. "But I know that the love Arthur feels for you, and you for him, will see you through safely. Tomorrow is supposed to be the day where Arthur will need you most, where you'll need him just as much. Tomorrow, the two of you will conquer your demons, and you will grow old together. That much you both deserve."

For a short time after that, Merlin and Hunith spoke of everything from memories of Ealdor, to what dreaded fate awaited Camelot. Merlin asked Hunith to tell William to go to a lake, a few miles south of Camelot and seek out the Lady of the Lake. When Hunith queried why, Merlin simply told her that the Lady held a weapon of his, one which would save Camelot. Hunith agreed instantly and they resumed sharing memories of Merlin's old home. Only when Sir Galahad came to escort Hunith to her chambers did they stop.

"I suppose I have to go," Hunith said and stood up, Merlin right beside her. She turned and smiled at him. "I'm glad to see that you're fine, considering the circumstances. Please, Merlin, just remember that Arthur does love you."

Nodding quietly, Merlin watched as Hunith walked from the cell. She turned back to face Merlin, waved at him gently and then followed Sir Galahad. Merlin rubbed his face tiredly and sat down on the bench, nibbling his bottom lip in quiet contemplation. The things that Hunith had told him about Arthur only made Merlin feel guiltier about contemplating taking Alexander up on his offer, if it meant that Arthur was spared pain. However, it also made Merlin more willing to do what the Great Dragon implied because Arthur deserved it; it would be a testament to the fact that Merlin loved the king just as much. A gentle cough caught Merlin's attention, and looking up, Merlin's breath caught in the back of his throat.

Standing in front of him was Alexander, dressed simply in riding breeches and boots, with a black silk tunic. A long riding cape with bright red lining hung down the tall man's back. Black hair covered Alexander's eyes and Merlin found himself itching to brush the hair aside to look into the brown eyes he knew were hidden there. Merlin hadn't realised that he had stood up until he was standing in front of the other man. Just below the surface, Merlin could feel his magic bubbling. He noticed golden flecks to Alexander's eyes and wondered if his own blue eyes were flecked with gold.

"I didn't mean to disturb you," Alexander began with a small smile, which Merlin returned with his own, "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine," Merlin answered, "I've just seen my mother, so that's put me in better spirits."

"I'm glad."

"What are you doing here, Alexander?" Merlin asked, even though he could guess the reason behind this visit.

The small smile that had been there faded and Alexander stood there silently for a moment, the two of them just looking at each other, until Alexander broke the silence.

"I've come to see if you've considered my offer..."

As Arthur descended the stairs to the dungeon with the leather-bound book in his hands, he found that he had a spring in his step. For the past hour, Arthur had been in talks with Sir Galahad about the progress of Camelot's battle preparations. He had expected to hear that there wasn't enough time, or enough resources, but instead, Sir Galahad had told him quite the opposite – nearly all of the citizens were beneath the castle in the tunnels; all food that had been in the lower part of the city was being transported to the tunnels as they spoke; most men over the age of sixteen had volunteered to be part of Camelot's defences; the blacksmiths, under Galwaine's guidance, were producing good quality swords and basic shields, and finally, Gaius had set up a secure hospital wing in the tunnels with a growing supply of bandages, herbs and ointments. Arthur had been completely amazed at the progress, and he was sure that the smile on his face expressed to Sir Galahad exactly how pleased he was. Sir Galahad was quick to let Arthur know that the defensive measures were still in progress, but that they would be done by the next day. As Galahad spoke, Arthur realised that he didn't want to face tomorrow without Merlin, no matter what had happened or would happen.

So there Arthur was, walking down the steps and going through a 'take me back' speech. He knew that he hadn't been punishing Merlin by throwing his lover into the dungeons; he had been punishing himself, even though it certainly didn't look that way. Arthur knew in his heart that he should have realised sooner that there was truly something special about Merlin, something so unique that made him more valuable and precious than he could ever have dreamt. Arthur also knew that without a shadow of a doubt, Merlin had kept his magic a secret because of Arthur's loyalty to his father. Getting to the bottom of the stairs, Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken, because he was so close to getting Merlin back. Just then, the sound of talking rose up the stairwell, one voice belonging to Merlin and the other belonging to another man. A small frown creased Arthur's forehead and sneaking forward, he peered around the corner, hidden in the shadows.

A tall man with black hair stood only inches away from Merlin, and Arthur could feel an electric charge in the air between the two of them. The stranger's hand lightly brushed Merlin's, and Arthur watched as his lover looked down at the hand, but didn't draw it away. From where he hid, Arthur knew that Merlin wouldn't be able to see him, so he listened intently.

"You know I can't accept your offer, Alexander," Merlin spoke, and Arthur's breath caught in his throat. _Could this be the Alexander who wrote the book? And what offer? Why can't Merlin accept it?_

Arthur watched a rainbow of emotions pass over Alexander's face, and Arthur's eyes narrowed when he thought he saw attraction flicker in his eyes.

"Why, Merlin? If Arthur cared for you, loved you, then I would understand your decision. I would even go so far as to admire your loyalty to him, even with the promise of certain death," Alexander began and brushed his thumb across Merlin's cheek. "Merlin, please, reconsider. I beg you. I don't want to see you hurt tomorrow, not in any way."

"Alex..."

"I don't want to see you die, not someone as special as you," Alexander implored, and Arthur was surprised to hear such compassion in the other man's voice, such raw emotion from someone who would attempt to destroy Camelot tomorrow. Alexander's hand came up again and this time cupped Merlin's cheek, "Please, Merlin. I don't know what I would do if any harm came to you..."

Alexander leaned in then and placed his lips atop of Merlin's, his other hand pulling Merlin close to him. Arthur felt a sudden surge of intense anger swell within him and reacted at the same instant that Merlin pushed Alexander away.

_But it's too late to pick up the value of my life_

As Merlin pushed Alexander away, he felt his world slow down as a sudden swell of anger raged through his body. His head whipped to the side and saw Arthur charging towards Alexander, who had stepped back only a few steps. Merlin watched as Arthur smashed into the taller man, sending them both sprawling onto the floor. Just then, his world returned to normal speed and Merlin saw Arthur deliver a bone-cracking punch to Alexander's jaw. Alexander shoved Arthur away from him and as a long, black staff appeared in Alexander's hand, Arthur raised his fists again. Merlin stepped between the two.

"Stop this, right now!"

The tone of Merlin's voice quickly caused the men to look at him. Arthur looked angry, and Merlin could sense the thoughts running through his head, thoughts of possession and love and things that Arthur wanted to say. Alexander seemed ashamed, which Merlin presumed was due to his actions, yet the black staff remained raised and directed at Arthur. A thin line of blood ran from Alexander's mouth where Arthur had punched him.

"You're both behaving like children, children who don't want to share a toy," Merlin berated, and he looked at Arthur first, letting Arthur's anger fuel his own. "You have some nerve, Arthur Pendragon. You throw me in here, leaving me to await my death tomorrow, and you get jealous when a man kisses me. Have you actually stopped and wondered within the last forty-eight hours, why I haven't left this cell, even though I could have?"

Arthur suddenly looked ashamed and stood up straighter, eyes cast downwards.

"The reason I've not left this cell, Arthur, is because I haven't wanted to leave you. If being in here is as close to you as I'm ever going to be, then I'll take that over being out of the cell and never with you again. For God's sake, Arthur, I'm in love with you." Merlin edged closer to Arthur as his voice softened. "I'm in love with you so much that it hurts. I know that you're upset about the kiss, I can feel how upset and angry you are, but that doesn't give you the right to charge at Alexander because he's attracted to me."

Merlin reached out and touched Arthur's hand, causing the blonde to look up at Merlin. Merlin could feel the anger subside and instead, his body filling up with feelings of remorse and shame. Squeezing Arthur's hand, Merlin turned around and focused a heated glance on Alexander.

"And you, Alexander, I have words for you. I will never side with you and your siblings, not while I still draw breath in my body and not while I'm in love with Arthur."

Alexander's eyes darkened. A slight tinge of fear crept through Merlin, but that fear quickly went away as Merlin felt Arthur's hand resting against his hip. Taking a breath, Merlin continued.

"I'm sorry, Alexander, truly I am. I know that tomorrow, many could die, and I could be one of them. But I'd rather die with Arthur by my side, knowing that I love him, saving Camelot, than trading my own survival for the guaranteed fate of everyone else. That's not who I am, it's not who I'll ever be. Can you ever understand?"

Alexander looked at Merlin momentarily before nodding his head, taking a step towards Merlin before stopping.

"You've made the wrong choice, Merlin, but I won't try to change your mind. You're someone special, someone who should have the world before them and not have to want for anything. I know I can give you that, and more," Alexander's eyes twinkled with desire and a heated blush crept up Merlin's body. "You're throwing away the chance to be with people who are like you, who have the strength of magic that you will soon have, and for what? A chance to spend your last moments with a man who doesn't deserve you? Tomorrow, if you change your mind, all you need to do is give me a sign, and I will guarantee your survival."

With that, Alexander pushed past Merlin and Arthur, disappearing from sight. For a few moments, they stood in silence, Arthur's hand still on Merlin's hip. Turning around slowly, Merlin stared down at Arthur and rested their foreheads together. Arthur's spare hand came up and settled against Merlin's chest, directly over his heart.

"Why did you come down here, Arthur? Why were you hiding?"

"Hiding? I wasn't..."

"Yes, you were. I could feel you, standing outside the cell and looking in," Merlin interrupted and closed his eyes. "So why were you hiding?"

Arthur took a deep breath, and Merlin waited for him to answer.

"I was coming down to see you, to tell you things and I heard you talking with another man and I..." Arthur paused briefly, "I guess I got jealous and angry, because I thought that... with everything that I wanted to say... I thought that I had actually lost you completely."

"Tell me, Arthur. Tell me everything you were going to tell me before you saw Alexander in here."

"I've been such a fool, Merlin, a complete and utter fool. I should never have thrown you in here, and I've regretted that since I first did it. But instead of letting you out, I've kept you in here, and it was only to punish myself. I know how special you are, Merlin, and I should have realised that sooner, but again, I was a complete fool and didn't see you for you. I... I can't bear to be without you, Merlin, I love you so much. If I'm going to die tomorrow, then I want to die knowing that you know how much I love you..."

Before Arthur could finish, Merlin firmly locked his lips to Arthur's. As Arthur's mouth worked against his, Merlin pushed the two of them to the wall and pinned Arthur there, moaning in sheer delight at the feel of Arthur's arousal prodding him in the thigh. Merlin wasted no time in trying to get Arthur's tunic up, but Arthur pushed away, lips bruised from the heat of the kiss.

"Not here, Merlin. I want our last time before tomorrow to be right..."

Not waiting for further instruction, Merlin held Arthur by the hand and dragged the young king out of the cell.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o**


	8. Calm Acceptance

**A/N:**

Here's the latest installment in the series. There's going to be one more chapter in this part, and then we'll be on to the last installment - the great battle! Anywho, please read and review, and much admiration and respect to my readers and to Cori!

Please beware - there's some slash in detail in the beginning part, so if this isn't the sort of thing you like, please feel free to skim ahead!

* * *

**CALM ACCEPTANCE**

Arthur's heart was racing with excitement and exhilaration as Merlin dragged him up the stairs. He could feel the same level of excitement in Merlin, maybe the slightest bit more. Arthur's eyes were fixed on Merlin's arse, breeches pulled tight as Merlin powered his slender legs up the stairs. Not paying attention to where he was going, Arthur tripped up on the last step, pulling Merlin down with him. As the slender man fell on top of him, Arthur burst out laughing and Merlin quickly joined. Their laughter subsiding, Arthur stared quietly into Merlin's eyes and leaned in for a kiss; the sort of kiss that made his legs all weak and his stomach somersault. Camelot could be under attack and Arthur knew he wouldn't budge, not while Merlin continued what he was doing with that skilful tongue. Merlin was the first to pull away and Arthur narrowed his eyes at the loss of Merlin's lips. Merlin chuckled gently.

"You can look at me like that all you want," Merlin told him, and Arthur felt a slender hand slip under his tunic to caress the skin hidden beneath, "but I don't want someone walking across this corridor when I'm having my wicked way with you. It's only a few more steps that way, and then we'll be behind closed doors."

Arthur began to smile as Merlin pulled him up, and Arthur allowed himself to be dragged the few steps to his chambers. He pushed and held the door open wide for Merlin, who momentarily hesitated at the threshold. Arthur knew why the taller man hesitated. The last time Merlin had been in this room, he had just made love to Arthur before being forced to reveal his magic, which in turn had led to Arthur throwing Merlin in the dungeons. Taking Merlin by the hand, Arthur pulled him inside and closed the door, pushing Merlin up against it. Threading his fingers through Merlin's own, Arthur placed a butterfly-light kiss on Merlin's lips and pulled away slowly. He stared into the golden-flecked blue eyes and could see nothing there but want and need, the same as Arthur felt deep within himself. Tilting his head upwards and parting his lips, Arthur sealed his new found union with Merlin.

As soon as their lips closed around each other's, Arthur felt a huge surge of power and intensity flow through his body, and by the way Merlin was now gripping his arms tightly, he was sure Merlin felt it too. Arthur thrust his tongue into Merlin's mouth and pulled the two of them backwards, not stopping until he felt the mattress of his bed pressing into the back of his legs. Turning around quickly, Arthur pushed Merlin down on to the bed. As Merlin lay sprawled across the bed, propped up by his elbows, Arthur drank in the sight of the man he was going to make his again.

Their gazes held for what seemed like an eternity to Arthur, even when Merlin moved up the bed and beckoned Arthur to follow. Arthur slowly climbed atop the bed and pulled off Merlin's boots, tossing them to the side with a quiet thud. Swinging his leg over Merlin's own, Arthur smiled seductively as Merlin grabbed hold of his tunic and Arthur was pulled forward. Bodies pressed together, Arthur pushed him down fully and rested his forehead against Merlin's. For a few moments, Arthur breathed out and heard Merlin breathe in, and as Merlin breathed out, Arthur breathed in. Arthur wished that they could stay like this, close and intimate, forever. He liked how it felt, pressed against Merlin and trading breaths, but the small matter of both of their evident arousals urged Arthur to kiss Merlin deeply. A deep moan rumbled through both of their bodies, and Arthur felt Merlin's fingers dancing lightly across the small of his back, before disappearing underneath Arthur's tunic. The gentle scrape of nails on flesh caused Arthur to shiver and with a tinge of momentary disappointment, Arthur pulled away and sat back on the bed, pulling his tunic off over his head.

Arthur watched as Merlin stared at him, and judging by the thoughts that he could sense running through Merlin's head, Arthur was more than eager to get undressed. Slowly, Merlin sat up and came to Arthur, straddling him before the kissing resumed. Merlin quickly shed his tunic and threw it to the side. Arthur's hands held Merlin's body against his, and Arthur felt blazing trails of heat run down his back as Merlin dragged his nails down the exposed skin. Those same fingers lightly pinched Arthur's hip bones before attacking the laces to his breeches, just as Merlin left Arthur's lips and sucked deeply at the king's neck. Arthur rolled his head backwards and moaned deeply, fighting back the urge to wriggle when the hot tongue that had been licking was now replaced with gentle bites.

_Merlin... Arthur..._

The suddenness of the voice in the room caused Arthur to all but throw Merlin off of his lap, spinning around, expecting someone to be standing in the room. A deep frown creased across Arthur's face when he saw that the door to his chambers remained closed, and a quick scan of the room revealed that no one was hiding there.

Merlin instantly had felt annoyance at the sound of the Great Dragon calling to him, but that annoyance had quickly turned to shock when he heard him call to Arthur as well. From the look on Arthur's face, and the way in which he looked around the room expecting someone to be there, Merlin knew that he had heard the Great Dragon too. Cursing, Merlin climbed off the bed. If there was one thing Merlin wanted, it was for them to have this moment before everything went to hell.

"Did I do something wrong?" Merlin asked, coming to stand beside Arthur who still wore a frown.

"No, nothing," Arthur replied and Merlin bent down and resumed nibbling Arthur's neck. Arthur pushed him backwards. "Merlin, did you hear someone call our names? From within this room?"

"No, why, did you?" Merlin stepped forward again and pressed Arthur backwards, towards the wall opposite the bed. When Arthur stopped, Merlin placed his hands either side of Arthur's head and whispered gently, "There's no one here,except the two of us. Just us, Arthur."

Merlin placed a light kiss onto Arthur's lips and smiled when Arthur responded, trailing down Arthur's neck to finish off the love bite that he had only just started. There was just something so magical and powerful about being able to drive Arthur crazy just by sucking on the right part of his muscled body. Merlin couldn't get enough of it. Merlin sucked, nipped and licked that small area, in the crook of Arthur's neck, until the grinding and whimpering coming from Arthur reminded Merlin that there was something else that would love this attention just as much. Dragging himself away from the warmth of Arthur's neck, Merlin nipped a path down Arthur's torso while Arthur's hands tangled in Merlin's hair.

Kneeling down in front of Arthur, Merlin looked up at him and smiled wickedly, promising all things naughty for the next few hours. Returning his attention to Arthur's hip, Merlin let his fingers slide up Arthur's thighs at a tantalizingly slow pace, and Arthur tightened his fingers in Merlin's hair. Once his fingers reached the tops of Arthur's thighs, they danced across the bulging erection and then up to the laces that kept Arthur's breeches up. As Merlin began to untie the lace, his heart raced and he licked his lips.

_Do not ignore me, Merlin... It is time for the two of you to choose..._

For the second time, Arthur pushed Merlin away. He strode over to the wardrobe, opening it, and then began searching the whole of his chambers for the source of the voice. Merlin stood up and began to fidget. Arthur noticed and left off peering under the bed, coming towards him.

"Now I know you're hiding something from me," Arthur said, and Merlin's blood ran ice cold. Arthur stepped forward, and Merlin only fidgeted more. "You're fidgeting, Merlin, which has always been your tell. What are you hiding?"

Merlin fidgeted, blinked and looked away. He could feel Arthur staring at him and all Merlin wanted to do at that moment was curse that the Great Dragon had spoilt this moment. This moment. It could be their last moment of intimacy, their last moment of being together, because who knew what tomorrow would bring. Tears came unbidden to Merlin's eyes and before he knew that they had spilled down his cheeks, Arthur was there, rubbing them away with his thumb.

"Merlin?"

Arthur's voice was so gentle, so concerned, and Merlin wished that tomorrow would never come. Instead of a war, Merlin wanted tomorrow to be the start of the rest of their lives together. The feel of Arthur's hand in his made Merlin look downwards, and he saw Arthur's fingers threaded with his, as well as the silver band around his finger. Taking a small breath, Merlin spoke.

"I... the thing is..." Merlin began and he looked up at Arthur. "It's the Great Dragon, the one your father had locked up beneath Camelot. He... he's been guiding me, these past three years. He came to me in a dream last night and told me what needed to be done to save Camelot, so I'm guessing that that's why he's calling to us."

Arthur looked at Merlin, and Merlin could see the wheels and cogs of Arthur's mind turning over. A look of hope blossomed over Arthur's face, and Merlin felt a momentary pang of sorrow. _If only you knew, Arthur, knew what I'm going to do to keep you safe._

"We better get to him, then. And quickly. Maybe we won't have to fight after all," Arthur smiled and turned to go, pulling Merlin, who dug his heels in. Arthur turned around and frowned at Merlin. "What's wrong now?

"I know that there's going to be fighting tomorrow, and death, but I just... I just wanted us to have one last moment together..."

"That wasn't our last moment, Merlin. I promise."

As Merlin allowed himself to be dragged from the chambers by a hopeful Arthur, Merlin magically put the clothes back on that they had shed. With the door behind him closed, Merlin felt a heavy weight fall across his shoulders, because he now realised that with each step he took, he was taking a step closer to his death.

_If only you knew, Arthur._

Arthur was elated as he pulled Merlin along the stone corridor towards the main stairs. The two of them were now back on track and perhaps there would be no fighting tomorrow. Yet something was still bothering Merlin. _It's because you heard his thoughts, as loudly as though he had spoken them, _Arthur's inner voice whispered. _You heard that he's keeping something from you, something bad. _Squashing the thoughts to the furthest recesses of his mind, Arthur focused on going down to the underground cavern. As they jogged down the stairs, Arthur stopped at one of the windows which gave a clear view of the blacksmiths working. The ten best blacksmiths of Camelot were sitting down, now, looking exhausted. But Galwaine, bare-chested and sweaty, continued making swords. Just behind the forges, Arthur saw the siege engines being manoeuvred into position along the front wall. _I can tell them all to stop in a few moments._ Arthur smiled and ran down a few more stairs before colliding with William.

William, dressed in black breeches and a now dirty white tunic, stumbled backwards, pulling a wrapped up bundle close to his chest, his body tense. His blonde hair had small twigs and leaves running through it and his face was flushed a bright red. When William looked at Arthur and Merlin, the young man visibly relaxed and held the bundle out to Merlin.

"I got it, Merlin," William said, and Merlin took the bundle. "I hope I'm not too late."

"No, William, you're not late," Merlin smiled and began to untie the wrappings. "The Lady of the Lake didn't give you too much trouble?"

"Not really," William answered. "She wanted to make sure that you had sent me before she handed me the sword. I saw the blade, Merlin. It has magic flowing through it, almost as though it's been made from magic."

Arthur looked from one man to the other. They were obviously talking about a sword, but Arthur was out of the loop. And he didn't like it one bit.

"What sword? What Lady of the Lake? What are you talking about?"

Merlin turned to him and dropped the cord that had secured the bundle onto the floor. Arthur sensed troubled feelings coming from Merlin, and he wondered if it had something to do with the hidden sword. A feeling of belonging suddenly overcame Arthur as he reached out to pull away the material, almost as though the sword and he were two and the same. As the material fell away, the shining steel blade gleamed up at Arthur, and as Arthur took a firm hold on the hilt, a sudden wave of immense power and strength ploughed into him. So great was this power and strength that Arthur took a few steps back, his whole body tingling from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair.

"Wow... oh my word..."

Arthur blinked and looked at Merlin, suddenly seeing pure white light and what looked like threads surrounding his partner. A glance at William showed that this man, who had the gift of foretelling the future, was surrounded by a bright red light. Arthur had no idea what was happening, but he knew that it came from the sword. _This must be the item that enables me to be a conduit!_

"The sword is called Excalibur, Arthur. It was in Camelot once before, but the Great Dragon said that if it remained in your father's hands, then Camelot would fall. Instead, Excalibur had to remain in a lake, guarded by the Lady of the Lake until it was needed... needed by you, Arthur," Merlin explained and Arthur looked at him with wonderment. "That's what the Great Dragon's told me so far Arthur, and it must be why he's called to us now. He knows the sword is here."

"Then let's go!"

Arthur grabbed hold of Merlin's hand, but just then a wave of power, greater than either had ever felt, rushed over them. It was so intense that they dropped to their knees, panting as though they had been running for their lives. Arthur's whole body was buzzing, and fragmented words began to filter through his mind to become unified spells, each more complex than the last. As the intensity faded, Arthur was left feeling in awe of the power that he had felt coming from within Merlin, as well as an intense need to take Merlin to bed. Standing up on shaky legs, Arthur looked at Merlin and pulled him up. Without a word to William, the two of them turned and left.

Merlin's whole body thrummed with power and excitement, so much so that he wanted to have another fix of that intense magic surge as soon as possible. In that single, brief moment, Merlin had felt the limit of his magic lift, and his body had filled with more magic than he felt he could handle. _Excalibur, _his mind whispered as he and Arthur descended the steps to the great cavern below, _that sword truly is the key._ Merlin's eyes flicked to the gleaming sword that Arthur held in his right hand, magical insignia ablaze with blinding white light. The more Merlin stared at it, the more his power swelled towards the impending doom that would be fulfilled when Merlin used that sword to save Camelot. _No, not Camelot. Arthur._ The echoing of his footsteps filled his ears, and Merlin looked around to find that he was standing in the great cavern with Arthur by his side. Turning his gaze outwards, Merlin saw the Great Dragon sitting directly in front of them on his stone pedestal.

The Great Dragon had a small smile ghosting across his scaly lips, and his yellow eyes glowed with anticipation. The flickering torchlight that illuminated the main entrance cast demonic shadows across the scaled face, which resulted in Merlin feeling Arthur's sudden fear and weariness creep through his body. Letting go of Arthur's hand, Merlin stepped forward and stood between the Great Dragon and Arthur, acting like a human shield for his lover.

"We're here," Merlin said simply and gestured to Excalibur. "And we have the sword."

The Great Dragon smiled, showing pearly white teeth. "Indeed you do, Merlin." The Great Dragon turned his attention to Arthur. "And you, King Arthur. Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Merlin felt Arthur step up beside him, and a wave of confusion washed over Arthur and through Merlin's body.

"I thought..." Arthur began, and Merlin turned his head to look at his lover, Excalibur still in hand. Arthur returned his attention to the Great Dragon. "I thought that there wouldn't be any fighting tomorrow..."

The Great Dragon laughed quietly and stretched out his enormous wings. "And where did you get that idea? Things are too far gone for there not to be any fighting."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Things are never too far gone, not until the first arrow is loosed and the first man falls. There has to be a way where fighting can be avoided. For someone who has guided Merlin magically for the last three years, I'm surprised that's all you can say."

The smile disappeared from the dragon's face, and Merlin felt a bead of sweat blossom on his brow. _Great, _Merlin mentally growled, _That's all I need, these two fighting and wasting time._

"Do not speak to me in that manner, Arthur. I am not the one who kept Merlin locked away for two days.. I am not the one who had a father that outlawed magic, which means that Merlin is now your only chance for survival," spat the Great Dragon, disgust marring his face,."So now fighting is the price that you must deal with, Arthur Pendragon, and death the price that will be paid."

Merlin felt his heart and blood start to ice over, because out of all the deaths that could happen tomorrow, he knew that his was a death that would happen. Yet the thing that hurt the most was that he wouldn't tell Arthur, not when he knew Arthur would do everything in his power to not let that happen. _I've caused you enough pain, Arthur. I'll make it right._

"Have you considered my suggestion, Merlin?"

Merlin looked at the Great Dragon and nodded slowly. "I have, and I'll do whatever needs to be done."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked suddenly, and Merlin looked at him with a frown. "Don't look at me like that, Merlin. I feel your fear just as clearly as though it's my own. What suggestion? What has to be done?"

The Great Dragon answered him. "The only way for Camelot to survive is for Merlin to harness more magic than he ever has before. Wouldn't you be scared? Or is the King of Camelot without fear?"

Arthur shot the Great Dragon a glare before turning to look at Merlin, and Merlin fought the urge to fidget under his gaze. _Don't! Arthur will know you're holding something back!_

"You don't have to, Merlin. We could use the strength that you have now with Excalibur and myself, and we'll be fine," Arthur told him, and Merlin couldn't help but smile at the protectiveness in his voice.

"I want to do this, Arthur. I want Camelot to be safe. But most importantly, I want you to be safe, Arthur," Merlin answered and touched his lover's face. He then turned to the Great Dragon. "What do I need to do?"

"Take Excalibur, Merlin, and hold it in front of you," the Great Dragon instructed. "Stand back, Arthur. I shall take care of the rest."

Merlin turned and held out his hand for Excalibur. He was worried when Arthur appeared reluctant to give him the sword, paranoid that Arthur knew what he was planning. Slowly, Arthur handed Excalibur to Merlin and for a brief moment, a wave of power surged through Merlin's body once again. As Merlin stared at the Great Dragon, Excalibur raised in front of him, Merlin saw the lines of magic that flowed from the beast's body. Fear began to weave its spell upon Merlin's heart and blood, turning his insides to icy crevasses for it to fester. A hand, placed delicately at the small of his back, made Merlin look over his shoulder and into Arthur's eyes. As a sense of calm fell over Merlin; he smiled warmly, and for the first time since the dream, Merlin felt at one with the knowledge that he was going to die to save Arthur. Returning his attention to the Great Dragon, Merlin nodded.

"Very well." The Great Dragon sat up, a towering mass of flesh and power. Merlin heard Arthur take a few steps backwards before the Great Dragon began to speak. "Sau'ther meca'rbe, SULIS!"

A blinding white beam of light erupted from the Great Dragon's mouth, and Merlin felt it wash over his body. His skin began to heat up and Merlin felt a warmth come from deep within him, spreading from his soul to the very tips to his fingers. Magic weaved its charm through every microscopic detail of Merlin's body, and it felt as though every one of his five senses was heightened to such an extent that Merlin thought he would be overcome. Yet just as quickly as it had started, the power subsided, and Merlin was left standing without Excalibur in his hands. Instead, as Merlin turned around slowly, he found that the sword was now in its on Arthur's hips. Tilting his head to the side as though in contemplation, Merlin simply smiled and walked from the cavern.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o **


	9. It's Time

**A/N:**

I'm really super sorry about the delay to this last part - not only was it a huge chapter, but I had other things to deal with! Ah well, it's here, and that's all that matters!

Thanks to Cori for being absolutely fantastic, and to all you readers who read and review!

The next part, Last Night on Earth, will be up and started in the next few days!

Enjoy!

* * *

**IT'S TIME**

Arthur's shock at what he had just witnessed didn't stop his body from tingling all over from the power that he now felt emanating from the stairway — the direction that Merlin had gone. Excalibur hung on his left hip, and Arthur's right hand went to the hilt, the soft leather wrapped around it feeling hot to the touch. Blue eyes looked at the Great Dragon, and a pang of uncertainty jabbed at Arthur's heart, as though there was something hidden in the inscrutable, reptilian face. Something in the way that Merlin had spoken to the Great Dragon. _You're paranoid,_ his inner voice cried out, almost in desperation. _Why are you trying to find trouble when you've got enough knocking at your door?_ Yet Arthur wanted to know what he wasn't being told, so he stepped towards the Great Dragon and raised his chin with authority.

"I know there's something that you and Merlin aren't telling me," Arthur began and the Great Dragon settled himself down comfortably.

"What transpires between Merlin and me is none of your concern..."

"It is my concern when he is my lover and the fate of my kingdom rests on his shoulders," Arthur snapped, and the Great Dragon's eyes flared with anger. "And do not dare to look at me in that way, not when you treat me as a child who should be seen and not heard. I want to know what the two of you know that I do not."

The Great Dragon fixed his eyes on Arthur. He should have felt intimidated, but he stood defiantly and stared the great beast down. Shaking his leathery head, the Great Dragon let out a breath.

"You care extremely deeply for Merlin, and he cares for you in exactly the same way, Arthur. I cannot tell you what Merlin is planning, because I know only a fraction of what happens before it is supposed to happen. All I can tell you is that no matter what happens, Merlin has not made his decision lightly." Arthur thought that he heard sadness in the Great Dragon's voice, and he stepped closer, the tips of his toes now hanging over the edge of the ledge.

"Please, tell me. Tell me, so I can help Merlin in every way I can."

"Arthur. The destinies that the two of you share are deeply entwined, so much so that what I told Merlin in his dream may not apply now, so powerful are each of you in each other's existence. Yet you two are connected, and where one goes, I have no doubt that the other will follow willingly." Arthur frowned at the cryptic reply, and the Great Dragon offered a smile. "If you want to help him, there are two things that you can do."

"Name them."

Arthur felt his heart race at the thought that he would be able to help Merlin in some small way to keep him safe.

"First, protect him, Arthur Pendragon. Protect him as though your life depends on it," the Great Dragon answered and as Arthur quickly nodded, the Great Dragon smiled a little too knowingly. "Without him and the magic that he now has access too, all else is lost. Do you understand, Arthur? Without Merlin, Camelot will be lost."

"I understand, and I swear, I shall make sure no harm comes to him," Arthur spoke firmly and his hand tightened on Excalibur's hilt, the heat from within the sword threatening to burn his hand. "And the second?"

"Free me."

It was said so simply, so matter of fact, that Arthur was momentarily taken aback by the suddenness of it. He blinked slowly and then narrowed his eyes, jaw setting in the stubborn way that usually ended with the offender running the other way. Alarm bells started ringing in Arthur's head and his thoughts were going back and forth between agreeing and laughing at the absurdity of the idea. The Great Dragon moved forward swiftly, bringing his face dangerously close to Arthur's, his rancid, rotten breath washing over the king's body.

"Free me, Arthur Pendragon. Free me, now, and I'll help in the battle."

Arthur thought a moment and then spoke "Tell me, Great Dragon. Why would a powerful beast such as yourself risk your very life against three powerful warlocks as they rage death and destruction on Camelot? Surely it would be safer for you to be down here, chained and out of harm's way, while the city burned around you?"

The Great Dragon narrowed his own eyes now and a tiny smile tugged at Arthur's lips.

"I know that Merlin is now more than strong enough to fight these warlocks. I also know that I can act as a conduit, and he can harness even more power than he already has, so there must be an ulterior motive behind your sudden act of kindness."

"I can't simply want to help keep Merlin safe?"

Arthur laughed gently and narrowed his eyes once again. "Let me make something clear. I know that there's something you're not telling me, something that must involve Merlin or me in some way. I don't take kindly to things being kept from me, but at this very moment in time, there are more important things that I need to focus on. If any harm comes to Merlin, and you could have prevented it, I will hunt you down myself. Clear?"

Without waiting for an answer, Arthur stepped down the stone steps with Excalibur in hand, the light from the blade illuminating Arthur's path. Small shards of white, about the size of Arthur's hand, littered the floor and they gave a bone chilling crunch when Arthur stepped on them. The large, metal chain that wrapped itself around the large island the Great Dragon sat atop glistened in the light from Excalibur, dark red stains dotted intermittently down the length. At the bottom of the steps, Arthur followed a narrow path around to the side, where he now saw the base of the chain that held the great beast in place. Taking a breath, Arthur lifted Excalibur above his head. Words came to him and he said them without thinking. The chain burned a bright, hot red. In one swift and fluid movement, Arthur brought Excalibur down and cut cleanly through the chain.

Lifting his head up just as the chain whipped upwards, Arthur saw the Great Dragon beat its large wings, the downdraught flicking Arthur's hair against his head. The Great Dragon flew higher and higher, and Arthur prayed that he had done the right thing as the beast disappeared from view. For a few moments, Arthur waited to hear the sound of the roof being smashed open, which would have signalled the departure of the beast. Yet the sound never came, and rather than wait around, Arthur made his way upwards and outwards in search of Merlin.

As Arthur exited the cavern, Excalibur now sheathed once more, he began to feel the sensation of being pulled, almost as though someone had a hold of his hand and was tugging him forward. Nothing was visibly there with him, and no sound of footsteps filled his ears, yet Arthur knew what was pulling him forwards, almost leading him to his lover. The bond between Merlin and he was more than just amplified, more than before, it was as though every fibre of his being knew where Merlin was and that at this moment in time, Arthur knew he was safe. But where exactly was he?

Stepping out of the dungeons, Arthur walked a few paces before stopping in his tracks. Something was different, and he couldn't figure out what that was. The corridor itself was the same as all of the others within the castle, smooth stone expertly aligned to create the grand surroundings. Wall tapestries, depicting epic battles and triumph, hung in all of the alcoves behind the suits of armour...

"What on earth?"

Stepping forward, Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. The corridor, from the southern corner of the castle to the northern corner, had over forty suits of armour spaced evenly on display. His father had wanted to have visiting dignitaries and guests amazed at the collection, and Arthur had always felt out of sorts around them. It wasn't that Arthur didn't like the armour, not exactly, it was just that Arthur always felt as though dead eyes looked out from beneath the visors. Add to the mix that each suit of armour had its own sword, axe or club, and Arthur felt as though he would be attacked every time he walked down the corridor. _Or down the other three corridors that look exactly the same, _Arthur thought as he turned around slowly and saw that all of the suits of armour were gone.

Returning back to his original starting position, Arthur heard a faint clinking of metal from somewhere towards the northern end of the castle. It was so faint that Arthur doubted at first that he had heard it, but when the clinking sound continued, Arthur tightened his hand on Excalibur. Stepping lightly, Arthur worked his way down the corridor, stopping at the end to listen again. His eyes took in his surroundings and saw that the armour stands in front of him were also empty, just like the ones behind him. The clinking of the metal sounded louder now, but Arthur guessed that it was still a short distance from him. Sighing and taking Excalibur out from its sheath, Arthur walked on.

As Arthur walked, his body began to tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up while goosebumps crawled up his arms. The more empty armour stands that Arthur saw, the greater his unease... Just then, at the junction of the main stairs, he saw Merlin a few steps up, surrounded by all forty suits of armour. There was something... powerful... about Merlin, almost as though the newly given powers had unlocked some hidden strength in the young man. From where he stood, at the edge of the armour army, Arthur wondered how he could safely get to Merlin without having to look at the eyeless visors. Almost as though his thoughts had been spoken out aloud, the loud sound of clinking metal filled the small space and one by one, the suits of armour began to move.

Arthur watched as the suits turned inwards, creating a passageway with their bodies. Slowly, Merlin walked through the passage and the suits of armour fell in behind him, closing up ranks and forming a solid metal mass once again. When Merlin stood in front of him, Arthur sheathed Excalibur and took hold of Merlin's hands.

"Don't tell me you've found another knight to replace me."

Merlin smiled at the small joke. "That's a tempting idea, especially when they don't answer back, make me do chores, or expect me to be at their beck and call." Arthur quickly jabbed Merlin none too gently in the ribs. "Ow! They don't hurt me either!"

Arthur looked around at the suits of armour and shivered when the black void where the eyes should be stared out at him. "Why are these suits of armour moving, Merlin?"

"I thought we could use the extra help," Merlin answered simply and gestured widely with his arm, "None of them will fall in battle, no magic can destroy them save for mine. Alexander and his siblings are going to throw everything they have at Camelot, and well, I thought unbeatable suits of armour would be a good thing to have in our arsenal."

Arthur considered this for a moment. "I guess they could, but what good are forty suits of armour against the demons that will fall upon us?"

"Forty?" Merlin gave a gentle laugh. "All two hundred suits of armour are making their way to this spot, Arthur. We'll have most of them on the front line, so that they take the brunt of the attack while we focus our efforts elsewhere. The rest of them will be guarding the tunnels and exits to the underground tunnels, protecting the women and children. I just need to get the others."

"Others?"

Arthur never received an answer because Merlin took him by the hand and led him away from the suits of armour, which remained standing in the same place, facing forward. The sound of more metal clinking filtered through to Arthur's ears and as he stared ahead of Merlin, a small group of ten suits of armour appeared down the corridor and then marched past them. Arthur turned his head to follow them with his eyes, and bumped into Merlin, who had stopped at the top of a set of stairs. A set of stairs that Arthur knew all too well.

"What are we doing here, Merlin?"

Merlin looked from the darkened entrance that led downwards, back to Arthur, and then back at the stairs. Merlin took a breath and Arthur felt a sense of dread wash over him. _He can't be thinking of..._

"There's no other choice, Arthur. We need as much help as possible," Merlin implored. "Those two hundred suits of armour will be good, more than good, but it's not enough. We need them, Arthur, Camelot needs them."

"But you can't seriously be thinking of disturbing them?"

Merlin nodded. "In under a day's time, all hell is going to break loose, and I don't want to see Camelot fall..."

"Camelot's never fallen, Merlin. Please don't..."

"...so I need to do this, we need their help. They're some of the greatest warriors to have graced this land, and with their invincibility, we stand a greater chance at succeeding. Well, less people dying at least."

Tears welled up in Arthur's eyes. He knew that everything that Merlin had just said was true, that any help that prevented lives from being lost was valuable, but could he let that happen? Could he let Merlin do what needed to be done? Merlin pulled Arthur close to him, their bodies slotting together perfectly. Arthur looked up into Merlin's eyes.

"Please, Arthur. Understand that I need to do this, that I'm only doing it to protect everyone. That I'm protecting you," Merlin whispered and placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips. Heat spread through Arthur's body and he was the first to pull away, nodding his head slowly. "I promise, everything will be all right."

Arthur watched as Merlin walked down the stone stairs towards the royal crypt slowly, a soft white glow lighting his way. Suits of armour being magically brought to life gave Arthur the creeps, but he could live with that. But what Merlin wanted to do now... to the men who lay resting below in stony tombs... it just unnerved Arthur more than he would ever admit. _Liar,_ his inner voice whispered, _it's because it involves bringing Father back, only for him to be taken away at the end all over again._

Not wanting his thoughts to run away with him, Arthur followed behind Merlin with heavy footsteps. The air rapidly grew chillier as Arthur descended and the craggy walls cast eerie shadows, almost as though those at rest below knew what was going to happen. Merlin was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps and as Arthur stepped off the last stair, Merlin turned and walked the short distance to the door of the crypt. Arthur hesitated only for a moment before he followed, burning torches illuminating him in a soft glow. He stood in front of the door, took a breath, and opened it wide.

As soon as Arthur stepped into the crypt, torches suddenly flared to life with a strong gust of wind. Arthur turned his head and saw that Merlin had closed the door, before dropping the torch to the floor. Merlin walked past him quickly and indicated that Arthur should stay where he was, then started to draw symbols in the dirt. Arthur looked around and said a silent prayer to each of the men that lay within their stone houses. Arthur's eyes finally fell on the stone urn that housed the ashes and remains of his father, Uther Pendragon.

"Arthur?" The sound of Merlin's voice got Arthur's attention. He looked over at Merlin, who now held a long, wooden staff in his hands, with a large, clear crystal at the top. "Are you ready?"

Arthur swallowed hard before nodding.

"I'm not really sure what's going to happen, but I think you should be prepared for anything," Merlin stated and offered a weak smile. " Are you ready?"

Again, Arthur nodded. He went to stand beside one of the stone columns and leant against it. His hand went to Excalibur's hilt and in a swift motion, unsheathed the sword, for no particular reason other than because it made him feel better. With another nod of his head, Arthur watched Merlin work his magic.

As Merlin raised the staff upwards, the crystal began to glow a bright white, as pure as winter snow. The torches in the crypt suddenly went out, and the room was plunged into darkness, all except for the glowing crystal on the end of the staff. Arthur thought that he could feel an immense heat coming from Merlin, and sweat began to build across his brow as the heat increased. Looking at Merlin, Arthur saw a bright golden glow replace the blue eyes that Arthur could spend hours staring into. He could also see Merlin's mouth moving, yet he heard no words fall from his lips. Opening his mouth to ask Merlin if everything was going to plan, Arthur began to feel a pulling sensation within his body and realised that Merlin was using Arthur's conduit ability. Then, Arthur began to hear the words.

"Kings of Camelot, hear our cry. The city and land that you love is in danger, from an evil so vile that it taints everything it touches. You gave your lives protecting this city and land. I ask you; I beseech you. Rise from your heavenly sleep and protect this city again."

With eyes fixed firmly on Merlin, Arthur watched as his lover brought down the staff with a plangent slam onto the floor. The symbols that were on the floor instantly flared with blue fire and an icy wind blew through the chamber. Arthur began to shiver the instant that the wind erupted, and the sweat that had been on his brow a moment before evaporated. The ground began to tremble and parts of the ceiling fell down, so great were the reverberations. Arthur watched as huge cracks began to form and his eyes followed them to the stone tombs, which began to crack as well, only for bright white light to fill the interiors. Unwillingly, Arthur's eyes turned to the plinth where Uther's urn stood. But it was gone, fallen to the floor where it lay broken and bathed in the same light as the stone tombs.

With a deafening roar, so loud that Arthur dropped Excalibur and covered his ears, the blue fire suddenly went out, the icy wind ceased, and the ground tremors receded. Slowly, Arthur straightened up and uncovered his ears, only to be met with silence. Before Arthur could call to Merlin, the torches within the chamber began to flicker back to life. Bit by bit, light filled the chamber and Arthur squinted, trying to make out the blackened shapes that stood in front of him. As more light filled the room, Merlin appeared right beside him and the blackened shapes began to advance. Arthur's heart raced as he watched all of the dead kings of Camelot emerge from the darkness, all dressed in highly polished armour with the red uniform bearing the crest of their city. Gleaming weapons were held in their hands, and at the front of them, leading them, stood Uther Pendragon.

All Arthur could do was walk slowly forward, quickening at the last few paces, and throw his arms around Uther's neck.

Small diamonds twinkled from beneath the black curls piled atop her head as , Elizabeth stared out from the edge of the forest to Camelot. She smiled, brown eyes sparkling with the knowledge that in a matter of hours, all of Camelot and the surrounding land would be hers and her brothers for the taking. An icy smile of victory blossomed on her lips as she watched the setting sun disappear behind the citadel. A chilled breeze picked up then, and the long, black riding cape that she wore billowed around her body. She could feel something happening within the city, something of great power. _So the little warlock will give us a fight? All the more pleasurable to kill him. _Dressed in black breeches, black tunic and snug riding boots, Elizabeth was fully prepared for the battle that was to come.

Turning around, Elizabeth began to walk through the forest. She had much to do, and very little time to see that it all got done. Twigs snapped underfoot and as Elizabeth looked around her, the charred remains of trees cast ghoulish shadows on the ground, stretching out almost as though they wanted to snag any living thing that happened to walk by. Elizabeth felt exhilarated with the knowledge of what was to come, and she began to run through the forest. A laugh spilled from her lips as she weaved her way through the trees. The first beams of moonlight filtered through the ash covered branches, and Elizabeth's laugh grew louder the deeper into the forest she ran. The sound echoed through the forest until she slowed to a stop in the area where her beloved snake demons awaited her.

The demons numbered in the thousands, all lined up in large columns of twenty wide and fifty deep. A deep, rumbling hiss filled Elizabeth's ears as she walked along the front of her army towards her tent. Not one of the demons turned their head as she walked by, and Elizabeth smiled at her creations. The spell that she had used to create them was simple enough, too simple for her liking if she was honest. Elizabeth had always preferred things that clearly showed her skill with magic, and now seemed like a perfect time to demonstrate her ability. Tomorrow wasn't going to be just a battle; it was going to be an annihilation.

Stepping within her tent, Elizabeth walked to her table and sat down behind it. On her table was a single box, carved from deep mahogany with a silver clasp adorning the front. Almost reverently, Elizabeth ran her fingers along the edges of her box. Within it lay items of great importance to her, and she always ensured that a nasty hex was placed on the box whenever she had to leave it out of her sight. Looking around to make sure that she was alone in her tent, Elizabeth flicked open the clasp and lifted the lid.

The inside of the box was lined with blood-red silk and the rim of the box had an inlaid silver pattern of snakes. Taking the first of the box's contents from within its secure home, Elizabeth looked down at a folded piece of parchment. She opened it up and looked down at the delicately scrawled words, tears springing to her eyes as she remembered the man who had given it to her. After her father had been killed by Uther, Elizabeth had wanted to wreak revenge and chaos, and her pain was so great that nothing other than Uther's blood on her hands would satisfy her. Then, she had met a man, James, and he had changed everything. He had been the first man Elizabeth had ever loved, the one man who had shown her that she had just been grieving, and that there was more to life than revenge. Elizabeth watched as two tears dropped down onto the parchment, staining the paper. James had also been of the magical world, and for a year they had lived together, and Elizabeth had never been happier. Then, James had been dragged off to Camelot, after healing a villager's child. That same day, he had managed to write a few last words of love to her. The following morning, James was burnt at the stake while Uther had watched. Elizabeth and her brothers had sworn that day to kill Uther Pendragon, take Camelot, and destroy it so that every last vestige of Uther's regime was obliterated. Folding the parchment up, Elizabeth placed it gently to the side and regained her composure.

"Foolish girl," she chided and wiped at her eyes. "Why cry for those already dead? You can celebrate their memories once you cleanse Camelot."

Picking up things and laying them down on the side with the parchment, she soon had a small collection of sentimental items. There was the first toy that her father and mother had given to her as a small child; the first toy her new father had given to her; the first piece of jewellery that Alexander had made for her when he had mastered the use of elemental magic; the first healing spell for common ailments that Edward had perfected when she had taken sick with a fever. Finally, at the bottom of the box, Elizabeth reached what she had been looking for.

Made of silver and with an amber gemstone set in the middle, the ring had belonged to her father and served to amplify the power of any magical spell the wearer cast. Elizabeth had used the ring a few times before, when she had first begun to animate demons and control them, and each time, the results had improved. Now, she wanted to use the ring one last time to perfect her snake demons. Taking it out and putting it onto her finger, Elizabeth closed her eyes and let the rush of magic wash through her. Opening her eyes, which were now flecked with gold, Elizabeth stood up and quickly placed everything back inside her box before exiting her tent and taking her place at the front of the demons.

Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, Elizabeth levitated into the air. The sound of lightning ripping apart the night sky filled her ears. Rain began to fall, and she opened her mouth, letting the cleansing liquid wet her tongue and lips. Tilting her head forward and opening her eyes, which began to glow, echoing the glow of the amber gemstone, she intoned magic words that carried across the entire army. The snakes all began to hiss loudly, and they writhed as though in extreme pain. Some of them died, smoke billowing up as their bodies were consumed by black flames. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that those who had survived had taken on monstrous new forms — snakelike, yet humanoid as well. The demons now possessed arms and hands. And each hand clutched a sharp sword. Elizabeth floated down and, smiling at her creations, began to walk ahead with her army following behind her.

"March on, demons! You'll soon have the blood that you crave!"

Very quickly, the sound of slick movement filled the night air and the rain fell harder; yet not a drop of it marred Elizabeth's clothes or hair. As she walked, Elizabeth cast glances to her left and right at the bodies of dead wolves and bears that had been killed in the fire, leaving their blackened corpses behind. One by one, the bodies began to move and disjointed bones cracked into place with a sickening, sloppy noise. Heads rotated round to their natural position and anything that didn't reattach itself to the dead bodies fell to the side, forming piles of rotting flesh. Turning her attention back to the front, Elizabeth began to laugh as the animated corpses of the animals joined the ranks of her snake army.

Edward sat with his knees drawn up to his chin under a large tree, staring out at Camelot. The rain fell around him and the light breeze ruffled his hair, whispers on the wind that hinted at the battle to come troubling his thoughts. All around him were flowers, from bluebells to daisies, buttercups and dandelions, each fully grown and stretching upwards for the rainwater. These were the only living things at the edge of Elizabeth's destructive offence, and Edward mourned the loss of the plants that had once stood tall and proud. _There was no need for any of this, not at all. _A heavy sigh escaped Edward's lips. He was so different from his other siblings. Where Elizabeth was blood thirsty and wanted to wreak havoc on the entire world, Edward wanted to take vengeance on Uther Pendragon and then have done with it. Alexander took the middle ground — he wanted Uther Pendragon to pay, but also wanted the citizens of Camelot to suffer for something they had nothing to do with. Edward didn't want to rule Camelot, not when any survivors would pledge allegiance because of fear, not respect. Edward wanted to have his own farm, a wife and children, and the ability to practice magic without fear of retribution.

A snapping twig marked the arrival of Alexander, and Edward felt his older brother sit beside him. For a while, they sat in silence, staring out over Camelot. Even without words, Edward knew that his brother was in pain, and not from any physical wound. Alexander hurt because of Merlin, the one man who could protect Arthur. A small smile ghosted over Edward's lips. _It's not Arthur that we should be worried about, not when Merlin now has the ability to be stronger, faster and smarter than any of us. _The smile quickly faded as images of his visions and dreams flashed through his mind, each of them filled with blood, pain and death. Death. A state of existence where nothing mattered any more, where a person could rest peacefully and meet their loved ones in paradise. _Will I see Father there? After the wicked things that I've done?_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The sound of Alexander's voice snapped Edward out from his reverie. He turned his head to the side and regarded his older brother.

"You can talk to me, Edward, about anything," Alexander spoke softly, and Edward smiled gently, touched by his older brother's concern.

"I know, Alexander, I know," Edward assured him and returned his attention to Camelot. _I wonder what Camelot looks like in the winter, with all of the trees covered in snow..._

"Merlin won't be joining with us."

The sentence interrupted Edward's thoughts. He felt bad for Alexander. Alexander was head over heels in love with Merlin, and Edward knew how his brother felt, although maybe not to the same extent. Edward had been in love once, a few years ago when he ran away from his siblings because of the death and destruction that had become their lives due to Elizabeth's personal vendetta. Edward had gone to the coast, where the weather was completely primal in its ferocity and washed away all of the death that clung to him. He had found shelter in a cave at the base of a cliff, with jagged rocks providing shelter from the water and the wind, and it became his home while he was there. After about two weeks, Edward could feel his siblings searching for him with magic, and each day afterwards, Edward had placed a cloaking spell on himself so that he could be on his own. A week later, on a trip into the local fishing village, Edward had been in a rush, hurrying back to his cave before a storm hit, and had bumped into a woman. _Oh, how I miss you..._

The woman, named Lily, had laughed at Edward's haste and helped to pick up his dropped items. She had tried to make conversation, but so used to his company was Edward that he hadn't realised she had been speaking to him until Lily had begun laughing. Thinking that this woman, dressed in a simple blue farmer's dress, was laughing at his expense, Edward hurriedly took his things and walked away, face stained a bright hue of crimson. Later that same evening, as Edward returned from an invigorating swim, Lily was standing with a small basket at the entrance to his cave. He remembered that Lily had blushed fiercely when she had seen him—wet and barely clothed— and the memory brought back a brief smile as Edward looked over Camelot. She had come to the cave to apologise. The villagers had told her that he kept to himself and that he didn't really speak or socialise with them. Edward remembered staring at her with a certain degree of suspicion, but when Lily took it upon herself to prepare a meal of fish and vegetables, Edward just quietly tidied up his cave and let her get on with it.

And so for a few weeks, Lily would come down to the cave and cook for Edward, or he would cook for her. Lily became Edward's first friend and he looked forward to her company in the evenings, so much so that he didn't realise he was dressing more smartly for her until she mentioned it. That revelation had caused a great debate between the two of them, friendly banter that ended with Edward telling Lily that he found her beautiful, with her long blonde hair, green eyes and womanly figure. He had been so embarrassed at his forwardness that Edward hadn't noticed Lily had stepped right in front of him until she placed her lips onto his. It had been a chaste kiss, but the two of them knew that it marked the beginning of something special. Within a week, Edward had proposed to Lily and she had happily accepted, and within a few days after, they were both wed. Edward remembered their wedding night together almost as though it were only yesterday, so vivid were the details and smells. For nearly six months, Edward and Lily lived in a little cottage in town. At the beginning of the seventh month of their marriage, Lily gave Edward the best news that he had ever heard. They were expecting a child.

Edward had been so happy, so overjoyed that he had gone out the following day and proudly proclaimed that he was to be a father. Each night, Edward would lie in bed with Lily and either his hand or head would rest against her swelling stomach while he spoke to his unborn child,. Yet as perfect as they were together, as happy and good natured to everyone that they were, tragedy struck. On the morning that Lily went into labour, Elizabeth and Alexander turned up on his doorstep. Edward was torn between what to do. He had never told Lily about his siblings or his past, not when it revolved around death and bloodshed. Lily didn't even know that he had magic. So what was Edward to do – tell his siblings to leave and never come back, or allow them in to see the birth of their niece or nephew? Edward couldn't remember how it happened, but Elizabeth and Alexander were soon in the same room as Lily. He tried to stay inside the room, but both the midwife and Elizabeth ushered the men out, leaving them standing outside listening to Lily's screams of pain. It was near midnight when the midwife came out, covered in birthing fluids, with her head down and wringing her fingers. Edward didn't stand around waiting for her to tell him what was wrong. Instead, he went inside the room to find Lily lying deathly still on the bed with a small bundle in her arms. One look from Elizabeth told Edward all that he needed to know and huge sobs racked through his body as he dropped to Lily's side, holding the still forms of his wife and daughter.

"... so what do you think?"

Edward started with a jump at Alexander's voice and he stood up, stretching his arms upwards as he did so. He looked down at Alexander and offered a small smile for an apology.

"You weren't listening, were you?"

Edward offered another smile and Alexander shook his head, smiling back.

"Sorry. I was caught up in some thoughts. What were you saying?"

"I said that I was surprised that Merlin chose Arthur and certain death over having an eternity to change the world as we know it."

Edward thought briefly of Lily and his daughter, and the snakebites that were carefully concealed on both of their bodies. Edward had known within an instant of finding them that they hadn't died from natural causes, but that Elizabeth had killed them. He had almost killed himself, the urge to be with his family was so strong. He remembered confronting Elizabeth about it privately, and she had simply told him that they didn't need complications — that all their concentration needed to be on destroying Camelot.

"When you find that special person, that one person who means more to you than life itself, life means nothing without them in it. I can understand why Merlin would choose Arthur, even if you can't," Edward answered and he turned to look back at Camelot, now that the full moon was well and truly above the city.

"I'm sorry, Edward. About Lily."

Edward nodded quietly and for a few moments, the brothers watched Camelot in silence. Elizabeth had sworn that Alexander had known nothing of what she had done. Edward had sworn that he would get even with Elizabeth, and she had laughed at him, telling him that he didn't have the nerve.

"Do you believe in balance, Alexander? That for every good thing that happens, something bad needs to happen to keep a balance?"

Edward turned around and looked at his older brother, who now had a slight frown on his face as he contemplated the question.

"I do. Why?"

"And do you believe that if you do a good deed for someone, something good will happen to you as repayment? That if you do a bad deed towards someone, then something bad will happen to you as well?"

"Edward, what are you hinting at? Have you seen something in one of your visions, something that threatens our plans?" Alexander asked and Edward offered a small smile, a smile that Alexander knew all too well meant that Edward was hiding something. "What aren't you telling me, Edward? What are you hiding?"

"You don't need to worry, Alexander. What I've got planned has nothing to do with you," Edward answered cryptically and just then, one of his visions assaulted him.

_Blood everywhere... women and children screaming... immortal protectors risen and fighting... Arthur searching the night sky... the last dragon coming to Camelot's defence... Arthur with Excalibur cutting the snake army down... Merlin squaring off against Alexander... Elizabeth in a corner, cowering in fear... Alexander lying on the floor covered in blood... the dead dragging Elizabeth to the ground... Edward smiling as he looked up at the night sky, telling Lily that he's finally coming home..._

"Are you well, Edward? What did you see?" Concern and tenderness reached Edward's consciousness as the seer made sense of the disjointed images that had flashed through his mind only moments ago.

"I saw our destiny, brother," Edward answered and patted Alexander's hand.

Just then, Elizabeth emerged from the trees, an army of demons and corpses behind her. The one green patch of grass that Edward had created, with the flowers, wilted and turned to ash at her arrival. The twins gave each other hateful looks before Alexander could see, and then their faces were a mask of smiles and warm welcome. Alexander quickly told Elizabeth of the vision, saying that their destiny was to be fulfilled, and Elizabeth beamed. Looking at his siblings, the quiet man wished that the image of Alexander lying in blood didn't come to pass, or that if it did, then he wished Alexander's end came swiftly and with little pain. At moments like this, where Edward was on the side looking in, he wondered if things would have gone differently if Elizabeth hadn't been around, if she had been the one burnt at the stake all those years ago, and not their father...

"It's time."

Edward turned away from his siblings and began to walk down the hill, new grass sprouting up with every step that Edward took. He knew he was going to die at some point during the battle, but when he did, Edward was going to make sure he didn't go down without a fight. Or without killing Elizabeth.

The feel of his father hugging him back was enough to bring fresh tears to Arthur's eyes, and Arthur could only hold on tighter. Crackling wood from the torches echoed loudly in the stone crypt and as Arthur finally pulled away from Uther, the two Pendragon men stared at each other. Uther, in his bright red uniform with long, flowing cape, shining armour gleaming brightly in the torchlight while his sword hung at his side in its highly polished scabbard. Arthur, in his own matching uniform, stood with Excalibur in hand and golden crown atop his head. Two Kings of Camelot, one from the present and one from the recent past. None of this would have been possible without...

"Merlin!"

Spinning around, Arthur tried to find Merlin amongst all of the other dead kings. There was no sign of Merlin, though, and Arthur turned back to his father. .

"I can't believe he did it," Arthur started incredulously, blue eyes tearing up again. Remembering who it was in front of him, Arthur rubbed at his eyes.

"You don't have to hide your tears," Uther stated, and Arthur looked at him. "I'm just as happy to see you, Arthur, even if I don't shed my own tears. You have no idea how proud I am to see you — king, now, in your own right."

A wave of embarrassment washed over Arthur and his cheeks took on a red hue. "Father..."

"Don't go all sentimental on me, Arthur. I know it has only been a matter of days since my... passing... but I have seen the things that you have done in that short time and I am proud of you. You are a great king."

Arthur wasn't sure how to take the praise, whether his father actually meant it or whether or not Uther was just saying that because it was the right thing to say. Looking into the older man's eyes, Arthur saw the truth.

"But how can you be proud of me, father? Camelot is on the brink of being assaulted by magic so dark, so evil, that complete destruction is highly probable. The only thing standing in the way of that is Merlin and I — and I am the reason Camelot is being attacked in the first place. How can I be a great king, father, when so much destruction is going to be my fault?"

Uther took hold of Arthur by the forearm and guided him to the steps by the door. Arthur sat down, looking up at his father.

"Every king has had his tribulations, Arthur, some more than others. Yet no matter how hard their trials were, no matter how grave their troubles, each king valiantly fought until the end, and made Camelot that little bit greater. You, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, are no different. You may have caused all of the trouble that is now befalling Camelot, but the actions you take now will decide the outcome." Uther put his hand on his shoulder. "If you have prepared properly, gotten all of the women and children to safety, armed your men and have used everything at your disposal, you're half way to victory."

"And what guarantees victory, father?"

The older man smiled kindly at the younger.

"You, Arthur, you guarantee victory. How you handle your men in the last few moments before battle will determine everything. For most of them, they know that they won't live to see Camelot again, or their families. Give them hope, Arthur, rally their spirits. Let them know that although they will die, they will live on in history as being the brave men who laid down their lives for a kingdom and king they were proud of," Uther answered and another warm smile blossomed across the man's face. "With your men's spirits high and their hearts filled with pride, you will be able to conquer anything. I guarantee it."

Arthur looked at his father. A large part of Arthur wanted to disregard everything that he had just been told, that a speech right before battle could change the outcome was ridiculous, wasn't it? _It's not, _a tiny voice whispered in Arthur's head, _It's not ridiculous if you believe in the power of your men to rally together._

"Then it appears I have a speech I need to write."

With a smile, Arthur asked his father to sit beside him while he prepared his final speech to his people.

The heated night air didn't touch Merlin's body as he stepped over the wooden drawbridge; the rain falling from the sky did not drench his clothes or body with its moisture. Piercing blue eyes looked straight ahead as he stopped at the edge of the stone wall, peering out across the field that would soon be drenched with blood. For about one hundred paces in front of the wall, the last of the men were trying to get the traps dug hastily, and Merlin wondered if all of their efforts would be enough in the end. _Don't give up hope,_ Merlin heard echo from within his head, only for him to reply with, _I just don't want to see all of this go to waste._ Focusing his gaze on the trees in the distance, Merlin suddenly felt as though he was being taken out of his body, flying high up above the ground. Looking down, he could see nothing but a writhing, moving mass of serpentine bodies and other creatures mixed with them. The mass seemed to go on for miles, and at the head were the three siblings that wanted to destroy Camelot.

Shivering as he returned to his own body, Merlin turned to the left and placed his hand on the wall. Heat and light blossomed outwards, and Merlin slowly began to walk, never breaking the connection with the smooth marble. In his mind's eye, Merlin could see the intricate weaving of the spell that he was casting, from the very beginning of the spell to the very end. He could sense the power within his body surge as the spell funnelled to its climax, almost as though it were a spider web, starting off wide but ending in a definitive point. Very quickly, almost instantaneously, the white stone began to heat up and change shape, loud, thunderous cracking noises filling the night air. Merlin saw from the corner of his eye that the men who had been digging the traps dropped what they were doing and stared in a mixture of amazement and disbelief. He knew what they saw and smiled as he continued to walk.

Behind him, large stone giants broke away from the outer wall of Camelot. Loose bits of rock fell to the ground as the creatures stepped once, twice, three times away from the wall from whence they came before standing still. The giants stood as tall as the wall itself, with chiselled faces that bore a look of calm that even the most patient of people would find hard to grasp. Chiselled clothes that were replicas Camelot's armour clothed the stone men, and in their hands they held a long sword and tall shield. Although the stone giants were huge, they were agile and strong, and Merlin knew they would serve as a superb first line of defence. From the walls, Merlin knew there would be ten of these stone warriors. Any more than ten, and there would be a risk of the giants smashing each other to pieces in such close combat.

Allowing the spell to continue to work its way around the stone wall, Merlin stepped away from the wall and slowly walked down into the grassy area where the traps had been dug. The men there looked at Merlin cautiously before dropping their tools and running back into the safety of the castle — away from the man who had created those stone giants. Although fully dug, the traps were still simply empty holes — only a minor irritation to the demons. _I can certainly fix that. _Merlin smiled as he stepped down into the first trap. Holding his hands up in front of him, palms directed outwards to the earthen wall of the trap, Merlin began to whisper ancient words that hadn't been spoken for centuries.

Slowly, the far wall of the trap began to crumble, dark brown earthen lumps cascading over one another as they fell forward. One by one, all of the traps became one long, winding moat all the way around Camelot. As Merlin stepped forward, the walls of the traps began to become as smooth as a sword blade and gleamed as though they were highly polished. A gurgling sound came to Merlin's ears, and he turned around briefly to see the trap begin filling up with tar, the black viscous liquid shimmering under the moonlight. Merlin walked around the length of the trap area and the tar filled up space behind him. After about twenty minutes of slowly walking around the entire length of the new moat, Merlin finally finished in front of the wooden drawbridge that he had started at earlier.

Looking from left to right, Merlin saw that the stone giants stood as silently as when they had first broken away from the wall, and looking in front of him, Merlin decided that a plain tar pit wasn't nearly as destructive as he wanted it to be. He wanted it to be a thorn in the side of the siblings, a thorn that itched and gnawed away at them because Camelot wasn't going to just allow them to take it without a fight. Smiling wickedly, Merlin felt the ground beneath him begin to tremble violently, yet neither he nor the giants moved a millimetre. Large wooden spears suddenly jutted out of the tar pits, pointed tips looking dangerously perilous. As quickly as the trembling began, it was just as quickly replaced with a large whoosh of fire suddenly igniting the tar, flames rising high into the air before suddenly disappearing. Although the fire was gone for now, Merlin had enchanted the area so that as soon as one snake demon fell into the trap in any area, the flames would be back and would serve as a defensive ring keeping things out. Hopefully.

Pleased that he had done all that he could there, Merlin turned and walked back towards the drawbridge, soft leather riding boots making hardly any sound on the wood. As he neared the end of the drawbridge and the entrance to the main gate, goosebumps started to erupt on Merlin's arms and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. A sickly feeling blossomed in Merlin's stomach, from the very pit of it to the inside of Merlin's mouth. Twisting his body around slowly, Merlin gazed out towards the trees, and his blood ran cold. Once again, he felt himself lifted out of his body, able to see clearly the three figures standing at the edge of the trees He could see that Elizabeth was standing at the very front with Alexander, talking quietly. At the back and to the side, surrounded by bluebells and dandelions, was another man, and Merlin guessed that this was Edward.

Returning to his own body, Merlin glared out towards the trees. The icy fear that had gripped his body now melted away and dissolved into anger. Anger that they were there, looking at Camelot as an easy target. Anger that Merlin had even spent a second thinking that he should accept their offer to save Arthur. Anger that the three of them even thought they had a chance that they would succeed. Letting that anger fill him, Merlin held his right hand up towards the sky and an electric blue bolt shot out towards the clouds. The blue bolt disappeared within the clouds and within an instant, the rain ceased, the clouds cleared and the blackness of the night sky was illuminated by the full moon. Without warning, three loud booms were heard in the sky, and Merlin looked back towards the trees just as three loud explosions erupted where the siblings were standing. Merlin didn't know what he had just caused, but he knew that all three were unharmed. He had just given them a taste of what was to come, that was all.

Smiling to himself, Merlin turned and began to walk down the streets of the lower town. In the distance, the echoing sound of metal striking metal wafted to Merlin's ears on the gathering breeze. There was only one person Merlin knew who could still be working. Galwaine had been busy in the smithy workshop since the moment everyone sprang into action, and it appeared that even now, hours before the battle, Galwaine was the only smithy still working actively to make as many weapons as possible. As Merlin walked past vacated homes and eerily quiet taverns, more magical weaves filtered off from his body and quickly snagged onto inanimate objects, creating hidden traps should their enemies breach the wall and outer defences. Turning up the main street, Merlin was greeted with a sight that stunned him.

Men of all ages, sizes and class lined the main street on both sides, creating a throng of bustling commotion as they began to don their armour. . As Merlin pushed his way through the throng, people around him went silent. Hushed whispers of stone giants and flaming pits reached Merlin's ears, and he felt hundreds of eyes on him as he walked through them. The crowd parted and as Merlin reached the top of the street, he was greeted with the sight of Jack, helping some of the younger boys into their suits of armour. Emerald green eyes looked past the young man he was helping and a smile bloomed across Jack's face. The young man saw Merlin, heard the whispers and darted away into the throng.

"You really know how to draw attention to yourself," Jack said, giving Merlin a hug.

"I try not to," Merlin replied with a grin and pulled away from the royal tailor. He frowned. "Where's your armour?"

"I gave it to the young man who scampered off as soon as he saw you," Jack answered and turned to walk towards the smithy area. "I'm going to see if Galwaine has any spare pieces."

"And if he doesn't?"

Without missing a beat, Jack answered quietly, "I've lived a happy life, Merlin. Perhaps it's my time."

Merlin was taken aback by the statement and stubbed his toe on the edge of a water trough as they turned a corner. Quickening his pace so as to catch Jack up, Merlin grabbed hold of Jack by the elbow.

Jack stopped, looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"You're really ready to die, Jack? As simple as that?" Merlin asked and the green eyes stared at him in contemplation.

"Things are never simple, Merlin, far from it. I don't think I've ever met anyone who has been ready to die, and I certainly don't want to... I've got so many things that I want to do," Jack began and offered a small smile. "But everyone dies, Merlin, when their time has come. And if my time is tomorrow... well, I can die defending the city and people that I love."

"But you can't die, Jack, you just can't!"

Merlin grabbed hold of Jack in a tight hug and almost immediately, fine strands of magic began to weave and wrap themselves around Jack. The words and symbols that flashed through Merlin's mind were of strength, protection and a ward against the evil that would soon be flooding through his magical defences. What Merlin cast over Jack was a spell which would prevent any injury, harm or spell from ever touching his friend, now or till the day he died. A small smile spread across Merlin's lips. _You're not going to die, Jack, _Merlin thought. _At least, not unless it's death from old age._ Pulling away when he felt the magical strands knot themselves together, Merlin smiled at Jack. Jack frowned, slight suspicion touching the corners of his eyes.

"Why are you suddenly smiling?"

Merlin only smiled a little bit wider, shrugging as he did so. "Can't I just smile?"

"No, not when only a few moments ago you were on the verge of shaking me because I've accepted that I could die." Jack eyed Merlin up and down carefully for a few moments. "Thank you. For whatever it is that you've done."

Merlin gave a playful smile and clapped Jack across the back.

"You're welcome. Now, let's see if we can get you any armour from Galwaine."

The two friends walked with each other towards the smithy yard, and all the while, Merlin continued to lay hidden traps that would only be triggered by the demons and black magic. An eerie silence had begun to fall over Camelot, and with each step he took, Merlin felt as though one more voice was stilled. Turning a corner with Jack, the two men bumped into a large, solid mass of metal weapons. Stumbling backwards, Merlin was about to reach out with magic until William suddenly darted forward.

"Merlin! Jack! Are you all right?" William asked as he scrambled to take some of the weapons, revealing Galwaine behind them.

"They're fine, William," Galwaine soothed and offered a large grin for Merlin and Jack. The blacksmith looked as though the weight of the weapons was nothing strenuous, whereas poor William looked as though he would buckle under his share.

Jack smiled back at the two men and took some of the weapons from William. "Where were you going in such a hurry?"

Before Galwaine or William could answer, Merlin spoke up.

"Where's your armour? Why aren't you wearing armour?"

Surprisingly, it was Galwaine who fidgeted as though caught doing something wrong, while William looked calm and serene as he volunteered an answer.

"We had armour, Merlin, but there were two boys... they weren't older than fifteen summers, and well, they have their whole lives ahead of them..."

"So do you!" Merlin exclaimed, and he stepped closer towards his friends. _Why is it everyone I meet or talk to at the moment wants to die?_ Merlin pondered, only for his mind to answer with, _You can do to them what you've done for Jack._

Merlin took a step forward and grasped one of William's hands as best he could, careful not to slice himself upon the sharpened metal sword blades. Jack had a small, knowing smile across his lips as Merlin took hold of Galwaine's as well. Almost instantly, Merlin felt the same protective and highly powered magic begin to weave its way from Merlin and around his two friends. For the smallest of moments, both Galwaine's and William's eyes widened as the magic took hold, and Merlin wondered if they knew what they had just been given. _At least I know the three of them are protected._

"Galwaine? William?" Merlin spoke up as the magic tied itself off, just as it had done with Jack. The two men looked at Merlin, both with a questioning look. "Could you do something really important?"

"What is it?" William asked, and Merlin remembered that his young friend had had the same tone of voice when he had told Arthur he was only a shepherd, no one of importance or worth.

"I want you two to guard the tunnels leading to the infirmary and the women and children," Merlin answered and Galwaine instantly nodded, while William still looked doubtful. "My mother's down there, and so is Gaius. I know that there'll be people that Sir Galahad has chosen himself to protect everyone in the tunnels, but..."

"What Merlin's trying to say, William," Galwaine interrupted when he saw Merlin struggling for the right words, "Is that he wants us down there because we won't be lured away by the demons, that we'll stay right by the entrance of the tunnels and we won't move until Merlin comes to get us. We're the only people, William, who Merlin trusts to protect his mother and Gaius. Isn't that right, Merlin?"

"I couldn't have put it better myself," Merlin agreed. _All William's ever wanted is for others to treat him as Galwaine treats him, _Merlin acknowledged and squeezed William's hand tightly_._

"I don't really want to interrupt this moment," Jack said sheepishly, "but we haven't got that long to go, and we need to get these weapons to the men. Plus, I think Merlin would like to spend his last few moments with Arthur."

Galwaine smiled wolfishly, William blushed and Merlin winked as he led the way to the main courtyard.

It was quiet in the armoury, deathly quiet like the grave. Arthur didn't like this eerie silence that had fallen over Camelot as the last remaining hours ticked by slowly, second by painful second. This was the part of battle that Arthur hated the most, more than the actual act of taking another man's life. Waiting for the enemy to strike, waiting for your first line of defence to launch their attacks, waiting for the first blood to be spilt... there was going to be too much bloodshed in the coming hours, and right now, Arthur didn't want to think about it. Looking around the empty armoury, Arthur's eyes settled on his own suit of armour. Walking slowly over to it, Arthur let his fingers glide ever so softly against the highly polished metal.

For a few hours, Arthur had been in this room with Uther, polishing his armour and sharpening his sword. Arthur had listened to Uther's words of advice about how to give the right speech to his men, about what they would need to hear just before they went into battle. Yet the weight of so many lives rested heavily on Arthur's shoulders, and no words of comfort from his father could change that. So, Arthur had set to sharpening his sword, while Uther delicately polished his son's armour. For a while after, they had sat in silence and the only noise between them was the grating of stone against metal, slow and rhythmic. Then, just as the sky started to lighten, Uther had stood up and said that he needed to go to the other dead kings, as the time for fighting was nearly upon them. Which was how Arthur came to be alone...

"Arthur?"

Turning around, Arthur offered a small smile to his lover as Merlin stepped quietly into the armoury, closing the door behind him. Arthur walked to meet Merlin in the middle and silently embraced the other man, crushing their bodies together. Merlin returned the embrace, head buried in the crook of Arthur's neck so that warm breath tickled Arthur's skin. Arthur was the first to pull away, but only so far as to rest their foreheads together.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" Arthur asked and brushed his fingers against Merlin's cheek.

"I just wanted to be close, Arthur, and what better way to be close to you than to help you into your armour?"

The warm tickle of Merlin's breath against his lips brought memories back to Arthur, but as quickly as the happiness came, it evaporated. _We've had so few intimate moments, _Arthur found himself thinking. _Please, to whatever higher power that's listening... If we get through this battle, I promise, I'll never question Merlin again. Never._

Arthur had forgotten about the talent of reading each other's minds and as he pulled back to stare up into Merlin's eyes, the taller man ducked his head down and locked lips with Arthur. Inhaling deeply and clasping Merlin's forearms tightly, Arthur allowed himself to melt against his only love. He could feel Merlin's nails digging into his flesh, like the talons of a hawk, tight and unyielding. With their bodies pulled tightly together, their arousal and attraction for each was obvious. A tiny, guilty thought fluttered around in Arthur's mind, like a trapped bird trying to spread its wings in hope of escape. _We could run, Merlin. We could take the horses and ride to the ends of the earth without looking back, just so long as we're together..._

"But you won't, Arthur Pendragon. Cowardice isn't in your nature, and neither is running away from people in need. No matter how much we hate the price that our loved ones pay," Merlin whispered as he pulled away, lips swollen and a deep red from their thorough kissing.

"Merlin..."

"Hush now, Arthur. It's time to get you ready."

Arthur wanted to question Merlin, to find out what he had meant by the cost loved ones pay, but the look Merlin gave him meant the other man didn't want to talk about it.

With gentle caresses, Merlin untied the laces to Arthur's breeches and slipped them down over hips. Next, Arthur raised his arms upwards as Merlin glided the tunic up and over his head before dropping it to the floor. A feeling of warmth spread through Arthur and although he couldn't really explain it, it felt as though Merlin was trying to magically touch his soul, trying to touch the very deepest parts of his being. Closing his eyes, Arthur tilted his head back as the sensation of lips upon his neck enveloped him, even though Merlin was kneeling on the floor undoing the ties to his riding boots. _We are going to have so much fun with your magic, Merlin. Especially if you can do more than one thing to me at any time..._

_We'll see, Arthur, _Merlin responded.

Opening his eyes and staring down at Merlin, Arthur stepped out of his breeches carefully and kicked them to the side with the rest of his discarded garments. He watched with fascination as his undergarments came down without any physical help from Merlin, and his aroused member sprang free and stood proudly. Arthur gave Merlin a sheepish smile, and his lover smiled impishly before taking Arthur into his mouth. It was such an intimate moment, so much so that when he felt his impending climax, Arthur wanted to scream that it was happening too fast, that he needed more time with Merlin so close to him, needed time to explore and pleasure Merlin's body. Yet even as Arthur climaxed and filled Merlin's mouth with his seed, Arthur somehow knew that this was enough, that this was Merlin's gift to him. The thought saddened Arthur, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Realising Merlin was looking at him, Arthur felt tears well up in his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Merlin grasped Arthur's hands tightly and kissed the backs of them, his own eyes filling with tears. _It's not fair, _Arthur cried. _We need more time, Merlin. This feels like it's our last time, but I want to make love to you..._

_No, Arthur. Now isn't the time, _came Merlin's reply. _Now it's time for me to get you ready for battle. ._

Arthur watched with a sad sense of fascination as his new, clean undergarments floated into Merlin's hands from beside his armour. Merlin kissed Arthur's left leg, starting from the tips of his toes, right up and over his manhood, and down the right leg, each kiss lighter and more heated than the last. A tiny nip on his calf told Arthur to lift his legs up one by one. As Merlin stood up, slender fingers dragged searing trails of heat upwards as Arthur's lower regions were covered completely. Standing face to face, Arthur tried to capture Merlin's lips but was quickly denied as Merlin dropped down again, this time to get brand new, soft black breeches pulled on. Instead of standing up straight away, Merlin tied the breeches up first, before kissing and nipping his way all the way up Arthur's torso, which Arthur found very pleasurable indeed.

Arthur growled in frustration when Merlin's lips disappeared from his skin, just long enough to get Arthur's tunic and pull it over Arthur's head. Arthur took the opportunity to dart his head forward and kissed Merlin, just as his arms slid up into the tunic sleeves. The kiss didn't last long because Merlin pulled away and dragged Arthur over to the polished armour. Finally, Merlin tied the last vambrace to his arm and handed Arthur Excalibur. Merlin took a few steps backwards and Arthur felt admiration and pride swell within the other man.

"Now, Arthur. Now you're ready."

Merlin stood at the top of the courtyard stairs and stared out across the sea of men — many of whom would soon sacrifice their lives for Camelot. There was nervous chatter amongst the men, and those on horseback at the very edges of the courtyard tried to heel their skittish mounts into submission. On the top of the stairs, Merlin was flanked by his friends while the dead Kings of Camelot and magically enchanted suits of armour waited in the shadows. To his left, Galwaine and William stood together, the large blacksmith resting his hand on the gentle shepherd. Just behind them, Gaius and Hunith stood, their faces showing signs of weariness and despair at the casualties that would soon be flooding the makeshift infirmary. To his right, Sir Galahad stood proudly with a select few knights of Camelot, all of their armour gleaming and glinting in the early morning sun. The only person missing was Arthur, who was readying himself for the speech he would be giving in a few moments time.

While they waited for Arthur, Merlin surveyed the crowd more closely. There were easily over a thousand men, all squashed and squeezed into the courtyard. He could feel the fear and uncertainty that each man wore upon their faces as though it were his own. If Merlin had been told that there would be a day that both nobility and peasantry would be standing side by side, united by a common cause, he would never have believed it. Now, though, men from every part of the city stood side by side, young and old, experienced and not, united for a common cause, united because of one person — Arthur. Without him, Merlin didn't think they would all be here. A gentle murmuring rose from the crowd, sounding almost like the droning sound of thousands of bees. Although he couldn't make out what was being said, there was no doubt in Merlin's mind that his magic was one of the topics. Merlin just wished that the changes that Arthur would make would last for many years to come, even after Merlin gave up his life this day.

_I'm ready, Merlin..._

"Noble knights and brave people of Camelot," Merlin began as he stepped forward, "I give you, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot."

Instantly, the crowd of men hushed and silence fell over them as Arthur stepped out to a silent reception, golden crown atop his head of equally golden hair. A lone cough from someone in the throng echoed out eerily. All eyes looked upon their king and Merlin as the young warlock stood right by Arthur's side, should Arthur need him.

For what seemed like an eternity, Arthur just stood there, staring out across the sea of grim faces, hoping for some divine inspiration. Arthur had rehearsed his speech at least ten times with Merlin, and each time he rehearsed it, it sounded less and less like him and more like a stranger he didn't looked over to Merlin and a familiar sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach, as though something terrible was going to happen, either to Merlin or to himself. Blue eyes met blue eyes and for a moment, Arthur focused on Merlin in an attempt to see something that would chase away the feeling of impending doom.

_Arthur needs to be protected... love him so much... Arthur, forgive me for what I've got to do... Arthur..._

Arthur was completely taken aback by Merlin's broken thoughts and took a few steps towards Merlin and grasped slender hands within his own. Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur's and cupped Arthur's cheek with his ringed hand.

_What aren't you telling me, Merlin? What don't I know? _Arthur asked, eyes closed and the deafening silence of the crowd crushing his body.

_They're waiting for you, Arthur. _Merlin pulled away, kissing him on the forehead. _And destiny won't wait for anyone, not even for you._

Taking a deep breath, Arthur stepped forward.

"People of Camelot," Arthur began, his strong voice carrying so clearly on the faint breeze that he was sure that Alexander and his siblings would hear him. Another lone cough rang out over the crowd as Arthur stood there, not really sure how to carry on now that he had started. "People of Camelot, in a few hours time, battle will be upon us..."

Arthur's voice trailed off and very quickly, a murmur rose amongst the crowd. Men shifted uneasily on their feet and the gentle clinking of armour resonated throughout the open space.

_Be yourself, Arthur. Talk to them from your heart, Arthur. Trust me._

"I had a speech prepared for this moment," Arthur said and looked down at his hands, putting all of his trust in Merlin's unspoken words. He looked up and out over his people. "But I cannot speak those words to you, because telling you something that I don't believe in would be an insult to you all, my brave men. Instead, if you allow me, I will speak to you as simply Arthur Pendragon, a man such as yourselves.

"You all know why you are here, why you have chosen to be here. Soon, darkness will be upon us, the likes of which Camelot has never seen before. Darkness so terrible, so black in the heart that for generations to come, these moments will be forever remembered by word of mouth and by the written word. I cannot even begin to imagine what will come for us, but I do know that it won't be pleasant."

Arthur paused for a few moments to let his words sink in to the now deathly silent crowd.

"It would be foolish of me not to acknowledge that this battle will cost us heavily, not in monetary value or worth, but in lives. I know that for many of us will never live to see another sunrise over Camelot. We will leave behind wives, children, lovers." Arthur turned around to look at Merlin briefly. "If we die before the battle is over, we will never know if our lives were taken away in vain, or the loss of our lives helped the battle to be won. If we die before the battle is over, our loved ones will either survive to remember us, or they will die because we have failed them. So much rests upon our shoulders, more so than ever before, because if we die, if we falter in our path, then our families die with us."

These words Arthur believed with a heavy heart because every word was true. If they fell, then Camelot was lost, and the men needed to hear that Arthur knew what would happen if they failed. _I need to hear what will happen if we fail._

"But I tell you," Arthur continued, "Camelot will not be taken today. Camelot will not be taken tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after. When we are dead, Camelot and its survivors will stand tall and proud, a testament to the strength and determination that we as a kingdom have! We will be remembered as the brave, courageous men who stood together, united for a common cause, fighting for our freedom!"

The men began to stir, murmurs and loud, sudden cheers ringing out in the courtyard. Arthur smiled faintly as he stepped forward and down a few steps, wanting to be part of his people.

"Today, we stand here, not to face our deaths, but to welcome our immortality! We will have stories told of us, about how we stared death in the face and did not falter; how we were outnumbered greatly but were still victorious! My friends, our enemy will be the one to quiver and quake in fear, because while we are fighting at the front, sword to sword with the demons, they will be cowering behind their demons at the might of Camelot's men!"

More cheers rang out and the sound of stomping feet reverberated through the ground, drowning out the sound of Arthur's voice momentarily. A sudden tingle ran down his spine and Arthur looked at Merlin and the small smile on his lover's face. Turning back to face the men, Arthur concluded his speech, shouting to be heard, but filled with pride.

"We will not bow to them. We will not cower before them. We will not surrender to them. They will never take Camelot so long as one man is left standing, this I promise you! We will be the victors in this battle! We. Are. Camelot!"

An almighty cheer rang through the courtyard. The first rays of sunlight bathed everyone in a warm glow, which only added to the excitement and courage that all of the men now had. It was short lived though, as huge, black, thunderous clouds suddenly appeared from nowhere, blocking out the sun as an icy wind blew. _It's time. _Arthur watched as the courtyard emptied out quickly, every man going to his position as Camelot readied for battle. Hands on his shoulders turned Arthur around, and he found himself face to face with Merlin, feeling Merlin's deep love and pride for him. And as Merlin crushed his lips against Arthur's, a large, flaming missile appeared in the sky and arched downwards towards them.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

**x o x o**


End file.
